All Alone
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Spencer's in college in Ohio, will her and Ashley's relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Alone

Author: Ry_Rain

Fandom: South of Nowhere

Pairing: Ashley/Spencer

Rating: PG-17

Disclaimer: Known characters belong to Tom Lynch and The-N, not me. Missy, Whitney, Jess, and Mrs. Carlin do though.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Spencer sat in her dorm room, staring at the walls on her half of the room. They were blank, devoid of any personalization. She quickly glanced at the photo collage on her roommate's side and sighed. She had a few pictures out. They were on the hutch of her desk, two of her and Ashley at prom, a picture of Ashley and Aiden fighting at a restaurant, her family, and then her and Ashley at the beach. Other than that though, her half of the room didn't look much different than when she moved in.

"Why'd I leave LA?" Spencer asked herself as she laid down on her bed, crawling under the comforter Ashley had helped her pick out, saying she liked the bold, orange and pink stripes. Spencer thought it would be nice going back to Ohio for college, seeing old friends, but it seemed like they all left the state. Sure, Spencer had run into a few friends from middle school and high school, but not many. They went to the first football game of the season and then Spencer only ever saw them in passing. Thinking about it, Spencer was the only person from her small group of friends back in California to leave the state.

Ashley was going to UCLA and Aiden was going to Berekly on a basketball scholarship. Kyla was still in high school but would most likely end up staying in LA just to be near Aiden. It was weird thinking of Kyla as part of her group but Ashley's little sister had wormed her way into the tight knit group, and not just because of Aiden. Ashley eventually seemed to have taken the young girl under her wing. Ashley was a big sister to her. Spencer smiled remembering the lunches where Ashley would completely embarrass Kyla, flirting non-stop with Spencer and Spencer just chuckling and shaking her head at her girlfriend's antics.

Thinking of Ashley brought tears to her eyes. Spencer missed her the most. Ashley was her heart and soul, her everything. It didn't help that no one in Ohio knew about Ashley. They all thought Spencer was free and single to look at guys. Spencer wanted to be out in college, figuring people would be more open minded and wouldn't care. Of course, her original roommate ruined that belief for her. As soon as the girl found out Spencer was gay she called the school's resident life department and got her room assignment changed. So when Spencer's current roommate asked if she left a boyfriend back home, Spencer just said no and nothing more. That secret was eating her alive.

Today had been a long day. Spencer's first class was at nine that morning and then she had work/study until five. Everything was fine until her last class, during which she realized she had left her essay on her desk in her dorm. The first assignment she had to turn in and she completely forgot about it. On the verge of tears, Spencer had just laid her head down on the desk and barely paid attention to the professor's lecture. The antics of her co-workers had helped bring her mood up a little, that is, until she walked into an empty dorm with a note from her roommate saying she wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Spencer didn't dislike her roommate, she just didn't know her. The girl ignored her, especially when her friend would come visit. Spencer didn't have any real friends in Ohio. She thought she had met some cool people during Orientation but even they seemed to have changed in the short amount of time between orientation and the first day of college. She'd only seen them a few times. Spencer always sat by herself in class, with few exceptions that mostly happened because there was really no where for people to sit. She didn't understand it. Spencer was the typical girl here in Ohio. Spencer sat up, maybe that's it. Maybe I'm too typical.

Grabbing her cell phone off her roommate's desk, Spencer quickly hit the first speed dial button and waited. Her girlfriend's ringback tone "Buttons" playing. Spencer smirked a little, remembering the first time Ashley had heard that song, not really one for the typical Top 40 singles. Spencer was still surprised though. Ashley had loved "Don't Cha".

"Hey Spence. What's up?"

Spencer's smirk quickly turned into a full blown smile as she heard Ashley's voice come across the line. "Hey babe. Just wanted to call you and say hey. I miss you."

"Aww. I miss you too babe." Spencer turned to look at her roommate's wall again. "Wish you had something on your wall huh?"

"You remember things too well. I thought you were going to send me a poster to put up?"

"I have. You should have it tomorrow." Spencer smiled as she just listened to Ashley breathing. "Is something wrong Spence? You're awfully quiet."

Spencer sighed deeply. "I don't know Ash. Just, wishing I had stayed in California." Spencer sighed again. She'd been sighing a lot lately, usually her sighing fits were followed by bouts of crying. She couldn't let Ashley hear her crying though. "I'm sorry Ash, just getting a little homesick. My roommate's gone for the night again."

"That sucks. You should go out tonight then. Go to a club or something. There's gotta be some kind of club in Ohio. I mean, you are in a big city, not some little Podunk town." Spencer nodded, actually considering her girlfriend's advice. "Go online and look some stuff up Spence. See if there's a gay club nearby."

"I dunno about that. I'm not out Ash."

"Spence, if someone from school sees you there, then they are either out or are going to beg you not to tell anyone else that they were there. They would have to out themselves to out you." Spencer could hear a lot of noise in the background and frowned. It sounded like Ashley was at a party or a club herself. "If you want, I will go online and look some clubs up for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I can get a feel of the scene for when I come up to visit you during Thanksgiving break." Spencer smiled, remembering that little plan of theirs. Spencer was going to tell her parents she had to work during Thanksgiving. "_Sometimes you gotta lie to live …"_ "Spence?"

"Sorry, I'm here. Just zoned out a little. Okay, just e-mail me whatever you find. I think I'm gonna take a short nap. Had an early class this morning."

"Okay babe. You get some rest and then go partying tonight. Promise me you won't stay in your dorm all night."

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two hours later and Spencer was regretting her promise. Ashley had found a gay all ages club that wasn't too far away from campus. Spencer was standing in front of her closet mirror, looking at the outfit she had chose for the night. She didn't really own any club clothes, always borrowing from Ashley made actually buying them unnecessary, until now that is. Spencer had nothing to wear but a worn pair of blue jeans and a white wife beater. Sighing, she grabbed the black cropped military jacket Ashley had given her before she left and headed out the door. "I can't break a promise I made to Ashley."

The first thing Spencer noticed as she exited her dorm was the rain pouring down in sheets around her and the fact that she didn't own an umbrella. Her wife beater was immediately drenched. People were already staring by the time Spencer remembered she was wearing a white shirt. She blushed deep red as she zipped up her jacket, covering what the rain had exposed. "That's what I get for wearing white after Labor Day," Spencer muttered as she trudged across the road, trying to avoid puddles. As soon as she sat down, the bus pulled up. "Thank goodness for small miracles."

Spencer boarded the campus shuttle bus and was able to relax a little. The bus was warm and most of all, dry. Spencer quickly pulled her wet hair back into a pony tail as she thought about her plans tonight. The bus would drop her off a couple blocks away from the club. Spencer prayed the streets would be well lit. She palmed the small can of pepper spray on her keychain. It helped her feel a little safer too, that and the fact she had just spent two years living in LA.

"At least we don't attend the University of Maryland. Their crime rate is off the charts." Spencer turned and saw the girl who was turned around in her seat, facing her. "I noticed you messing with that can on your keychain. Pepper spray I presume?" Spencer chuckled and nodded. "Good idea. You never know when you'll need it. Whitney Johnson."

"Spencer Carlin."

"I've never seen you on the shuttle bus before. Not one for going out at night?" Spencer shrugged and turned to face the window. She didn't really want to be rude, but just wasn't in the mood to talk. "Am I being too forward?"

Spencer gave Whitney a half smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not really one for going out clubbing by myself."

"What about your roomie?" Spencer just rolled her eyes causing Whitney to chuckle. "Yea, I have a crummy roommate too but I've learned to just ignore her. She's so ghetto and messy, her half of the room looks like a tornado ran through it."

"So where are you going tonight?" Spencer asked, starting to pick up on Whitney's flirtatious tones.

Whitney smirked. "An all ages club. Its called Rain Breeze." Whitney quickly moved to the empty seat next to Spencer. "What about you?"

Spencer smirked, now knowing she could be honest with this girl. "Same place. My girlfriend back in LA looked up some places for me." Whitney's smirk fell but quickly turned into a genuine smile. "Hope I didn't just ruin any plans you may have been making."

Whitney chuckled. "Kind of, but I can easily change them to just friendly intentions." Spencer smiled brightly. _Finally, a real friend._ "You know, if you keep smiling like that, I'm gonna have trouble keeping my intentions pure."

Spencer blushed. "Sorry, I just don't really have any friends here."

Whitney smiled at Spencer. "Well, you do now."

The new friends walked into the club, bright and colorful lights flashing all over the place, reflecting off the huge disco ball hanging in the middle of the room. "Wow. This is amazing."

Whitney looked at Spencer, slightly shocked at her amazement. "You are from LA and this amazes you?"

Spencer chuckled as they made their way to the bar, Whitney ordering them both a bottle of water. "I've never been to a gay club. My girlfriend had a regular gig at this local club so we always went there."

"So, how long have you and your girlfriend been dating?"

Spencer smiled as she thought about her girlfriend and their relationship. "We've officially been dating for about a year and a half, but the gears were moving toward us becoming a couple as soon as we met." Spencer looked up and saw a smile on Whitney's face. "I just needed to get over my fears from my religious beliefs." Spencer sighed and turned to face the dance floor, leaning against the bar. Whitney sat on an empty stool and watched her new blonde friend. "I really love her. She's my first girlfriend and I pray that she is my last."

"She's a lucky bitch to have you. You're beautiful and seem to be very smart." Spencer blushed and looked down at her feet. "Does she not compliment you? You blush way too much to have a loving girlfriend." Spencer chuckled and shook her head. "Going a little too far?"

"Just a little." Whitney nodded. "But it's alright. She does compliment me, but not many others do so it's a little weird to hear others."

"Let's dance." Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "Friendly only, I swear. I'll make sure we always stay at least a foot apart." Spencer chuckled and nodded, grabbing Whitney's offered hand and the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

Spencer was laughing at Whitney's story of her first girlfriend as they climbed onto the last shuttle bus. It was late and time to go back on campus. "Wow, that story is one of the worse ones I have ever heard. You should write that into a novel or something."

Whitney shook her head and grabbed an empty seat. "Oh no. No way am I going to ever publish that. For one thing, she'd hunt me down and kill me." Spencer laughed and grabbed on to the ceiling railings since all the other seats seemed to be taken. "Why you standing?"

"There are no seats." Whitney motioned to her lap and Spencer shook her head. "Oh no. I'm gonna stay standing. Ash would kill me if she found out about me sitting in some other girl's lap." Whitney smirked and nodded. When the bus stopped in front of Spencer's dorm, she waved at Whitney. "Call me." Whitney nodded and watched as Spencer skipped across the street and into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Spencer woke up as the voice of L.P. came on over her alarm clock. She smiled as she remembered when Ashley gave her the mixed CD with Wasted on it. It had become their song. Spencer sat up and stretched her arms way above her head, feeling every vertebra in her back pop in place. Dorm beds were not comfortable at all, even with a mattress pad. Spencer looked at her alarm clock. "Time to wake Ashley." Just then her phone rang its default "Who Can It Be Now" ring tone. Spencer looked at it confused, before she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Spencer. It's Whitney." Spencer smiled as she climbed out of bed, walking to her desk to turn on her laptop. "I am just calling to see if you want to go to the dining hall with me for lunch."

"Sure, but I just woke up so I'll be a little while. Gotta shower and get dressed."

"That's fine, just call me when you are ready and we'll meet outside the dining hall?"

"Alrighty. See you soon. Bye Whit."

"Bye Spence."

Spencer smiled as she closed her phone and sat down at her desk. Having friends was great. Never again would Spencer ever take her already existing friends for granted. Grinning like a mad woman, Spencer quickly hit the first speed dial button and bopped her head to Don't Cha.

"You're late."

"Hello to you too Babe."

"Hello. You're late."

"I know babe and I'm extremely sorry, but someone called me right as I was about to call you."

"So, did you have fun last night?"

Spencer smiled. "Yea I did. That club you found was awesome and I made a friend on the bus." Spencer chuckled as she heard Ashley make a weird noise. "The University Shuttle Bus Ash. She's a fellow student and is actually in one of my classes."

"Name?"

"You aren't jealous are you?"

"What's her name Spence?"

"Why?"

"So I can Facebook her."

Spencer chuckled. "Her name is Whitney Johnson but don't go harassing her Ashley. She's just a friend and she knows that I have a girlfriend back home." Spencer quickly opened the internet and signed into her Facebook account, paying no attention to anything on her home page or newsfeed. She searched Whitney's name and quickly requested add. "Don't go all stalkerish Ash. Please? She's my first real friend."

"I won't. She's pretty though."

Spencer smirked as she clicked on Ashley's Facebook. "I hadn't noticed. I couldn't get this beautiful, sun tanned brunette I know back in LA outta my mind." Spencer chuckled as she heard Ashley click her tongue at Spencer's sappy statement but Spencer knew way over in LA, that Ashley was actually blushing. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spence. I guess I should let you go so you can get some lunch into that never ending stomach of yours."

Spencer couldn't believe Ashley was saying that. "Please Ash, you eat WAY more than I do and you are the exact same size you were when we first met."

"As are you Spence, you may have actually lost some weight since we met. Last time I saw you, you were looking a little too skinny." Spencer rolled her eyes. "You have been eating, right?"

"Yes Auntie Ashley." Ashley chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I am going to meet Whitney for lunch as soon as I shower and dress."

"Okay, don't forget to check your mail. You should have a package from me today."

"That's right, my poster. Finally something to put on my walls. Call me later tonight?"

"You sure you aren't going to go out partying with Whitney?"

"I'm sure. I have some studying I have to do for a test Monday."

"Okay babe. I love and miss you."

"I love and miss you too hun. Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer hung up the phone and shut her laptop. She grabbed her shower stuff, slipped on a pair of flip flops and was out the door.

An hour later, Spencer and Whitney were sitting at a table eating lunch, laughing about some of the stuff that had gone on at the club the night before. Spencer could see that her and Whitney were going to be friends for life. "And then when that blonde guy tried to do a spilt and ripped his pants right down the crotch!" Spencer threw her head back laughing as Whitney mimicked the poor boy. "It was totally priceless."

"Yea, but what is it with guys wearing thongs these days huh? I mean, I so did not need to see that guy's hairy ass." Whitney nodded as she tried to catch her breath. "Last night was fun. Thanks for letting me hang out with you."

Whitney winked at Spencer. "The pleasure was all mine." Spencer playfully glared at her new friend. "I know, I know, you have a special someone back home. Doesn't mean I can't flirt with you anyway." Spencer laughed at the girl's bluntness and determination. "Will I ever get to meet the lovely … what's her name?"

"Ashley."

"Will I ever get to meet the lovely Ashley?"

"She's supposed to be coming here for Thanksgiving but other than that, probably not, unless you go to LA." Whitney nodded and picked up her and Spencer's trays. "Whit, you don't gotta do that."

"Yea, I do whore, not shut up and let me." Spencer's mouth dropped as Whitney turned and headed towards the conveyor belt for the dirty trays. When Whitney came back, Spencer's expression had yet to change. "Spence, you all right?"

"You just called me a whore." Whitney nodded. "Why?"

"Sorry, Spence. It was meant to be a joke."

"Oh, okay hooker." Spencer jumped up and ran out the dining hall as fast as she could, Whitney right on her heels.

By the time the two girls had reached Spencer's building they were both completely out of breath. Whitney was leaning over, her hands on her knees while Spencer leaned against the half wall along the sidewalk. "Damn, I don't think I've ever ran here from the dining hall before." Spencer chuckled and pulled out her ID card. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Come on up. Ash was supposed to have sent me a poster to put up on my wall and you can help me decide where." Whitney nodded and followed Spencer into the building and over to the mailboxes. Spencer pulled out a green slip, letting her know she had a package behind the front desk and smiled. "Yep, made it today."

"Were you worried it wouldn't?" Spencer shook her head and practically skipped to the front desk. The person behind the desk handed her a big box, which Spencer could barely carry. Whitney hurried over and helped her. "This definitely ain't just a poster."

"No shit Sherlock. What the hell else did she send me? I mean, I ain't complaining but it feels like she sent me a fucking ton of bricks." Spencer slid her ID card to call up and elevator. "I live on the third floor but no way in hell are we going up the stairs with this heavy ass box."

Whitney chuckled at the blonde's language. "I never thought of you as one to cuss a lot." Spencer blushed as she realized she had just cursed a bunch of times. "There's more to you than what meets the eye." Spencer blushed an even deeper red as the elevator opened and they headed towards her room. Whitney took the box with ease as Spencer unlocked the door and ushered her in.

"Just put it on the bed please, one with purple comforter." Whitney set the box down and caught a bottle of water Spencer threw her. "Now to open this sucker up." Spencer grabbed the scissors off her desk and started hacking at the tape. "Never piss me off when I have scissors in my hands." Whitney nervously chucked and backed away. Spencer laughed as she finally pried the box opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Spencer chuckled as she saw the box was full of a bunch of small presents and a few big presents. "Damn, your girlfriend really loves you." Whitney started rummaging through the box of gifts. "My family doesn't even send me care packages like this."

"She was only supposed to send me a freaking poster. I don't have room for all these things." Whitney pulled out a shoe box. "She bought me shoes?" Spencer grabbed the box and pulled the cover off.

"Ooh, pictures!" Spencer handed the box over to Whitney after taking the letter that was taped to the inside of the cover. "You guys sure take a lot of pictures." Spencer nodded as she silently read the letter. "You should tape them to your wall as well. Right next to your bed."

"Yea, sure, um, don't opened the manilla envelope that's in there." Whitney looked up and saw a blush creeping up Spencer's face. She smirked as the blonde girl's eyes drifted to the opened envelope in her hands. "Um, you haven't looked at those yet, have you?"

"Nope, but I really want to now." Spencer blushed an even deeper shade of red. Whitney chuckled and handed over the envelope. "Man, I was hoping to see your girlfriend naked. From these pictures with her being basically half naked, I have assumed she's hot naked."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You are worse than a teenage boy."

"Basically." Whitney looked at the rest of the items in the box. "You going to open the rest of these or must I leave the room before you do?" Spencer blushed yet again and shook her head as she picked up a few items and started unwrapping them. The first three were leather bound journals, Ashley's handwriting covering every single page. "Journals that are written in? What's that about it?"

"They are songs and poems and different things that she has written. I bought her those journals." Whitney nodded. "The rest is different kinds of food and snacks that she knows I like." Whitney nodded again as she pulled out a bag of Cheetos. "You know, you could at least ask first."

Whitney smiled sheepishly, pulling her hand out of the now opened bag. "Can I have some Cheetos?"

"Of course you can. Now, where's the poster?" Spencer looked in the box and took everything that was left out. "Don't tell me she forgot the original reason why she sent me a care package."

Whitney looked and saw Spencer smiling as she shook her head. Apparently Ashley forgetting the poster she was meant to send would be a typical Ashley move. "No, she remembered. I already took it out though." Wiping her hands off on her jeans, Whitney reached behind her and grabbed the poster. She quickly handed it to Spencer. "I would suggest hanging it on the ceiling, if you hang it at all."

"Why wouldn't I hang it?" Spencer carefully unrolled it. "Oh."

"I take it your roommate doesn't know about your relationship with Ashley?" Spencer shook her head and carefully rolled the poster back up. "Are you into photography?"

"Yea, why?"

"Tell your roommate its one of your favorite photos because it's so intimate and romantic." Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you wouldn't want this poster to be the last thing you see when you go to sleep."

"As a matter of fact, yes I can." Spencer smirked as the only thing on her mind was Ashley … and the photo's that awaited her in the envelope.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Spencer sat at her desk, a smirk glued to her face, waiting for Ashley to sign on to one of the many instant messengers they both had. Her roommate was off at lord knows where and Spencer had scanned in all the pictures Ashley had sent her in the sealed envelope, now resting in the locked trunk under her bed.

As Spencer waited she thought back on her day. It had been fun hanging out with Whitney and watching movies all day. It had been a long time since Spencer had just hung out with a friend. Whitney confessed her guiltiest pleasure when it came to movies was Mean Girls. Spencer confessed hers were black and white movies. She suggested that they watch one and they ended up watching Double Indemnity and the ever classic, Casablanca.

Things were finally going good for Spencer. With Whitney's help, she managed to get the poster attached the ceiling and the innocent pictures taped to the wall. Spencer didn't care about her roommate questioning the poster. Her side of the room finally looked lived in.

rockergrrl: Hola Spence

ohio_qte: Hola Ash, took you long enough

rockergrrl: yea I sorry. My internet cable got unhooked and it took me a while to realize it I can make it up to you though

ohio_qte: how?

rockergrrl; well I unfortunately do not have a webcam with me right now but if you open the door you might see something interesting

Spencer jumped out of her chair and raced to the door, whipping it open to reveal a smirking Ashley. "I know we said we'd wait till Thanksgiving but I couldn't wait two months."

Spencer pulled Ashley into the room then closed the door and pushed her against it, kissing her passionately. "I've missed you so much.

Ashley chuckled as she reached behind her and locked the door. "So I've noticed." Ashley started walking forward, Spencer's lips attached to her neck. "You're killing me Spence." Spencer pulled back and smirked as she pulled her shirt off. Ashley pushed Spencer onto the bed and straddled her waist. "You're so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Ashley glared at Spencer who just chuckled, finding the glare extremely sexy at this point in time. "I love this shirt on you but I like it even better on the floor." Spencer pushed Ashley's sweater up a little until she raised her arms and Spencer pulled it completely off.

Ashley looked down at the girl below her and smiled. "I love you Spencer."

Spencer smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too Ash." Spencer pulled Ashley down and tenderly kissed her. With those seemingly simple words, the whole mood changed. Ashley reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it with their shirts. Spencer leaned up as Ashley's hands made their wait to her back, her bra quickly joining the other forgotten clothes.

The two girls laid back down and gasped as their torsos melded together. It had been so long since the girls had been together that it was like their first time all over again. Hands explored skin that had definitely not been forgotten. Spencer's hands slid between her and Ashley's bodies, quickly unsnapping the button on Ashley's jeans and then slowly pulling the zipper down.

Ashley stood up just long enough to pull her jeans and thong off then was kneeling beside Spencer, her fingers slipped into the belt loops, pulling Spencer's jeans down. "You've lost too much weight."

"Well I haven't been eating out as often as I used to," Spencer said with a smirk. Ashley groaned as she made her way back up Spencer's body. "Hey I learned from the best."

"You most definitely did." Ashley kissed Spencer, slipping the tongue through parted lips. Ashley's hands slipped between their bodies and one finger ran through Spencer's folds. Ashley broke the kiss and looked at Spencer's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Please Ashley, I don't think I can handle you teasing this time." Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead and thrust the one finger in Spencer. "More." Ashley added a second finger and began a rhythm that she knew would bring Spencer to a quick release. "Oh god Ash."

Ashley leaned down close to Spencer's ear. "I'm right here, baby. Come for me Spencer." With those two whispered sentences, Spencer went over the edge, biting Ashley's shoulder to muffle the screaming of her name.

Spencer opened her eyes as she settled down from her orgasm and saw the loving smile on Ashley's face. "Wow." Ashley laughed and rolled onto her side, facing Spencer. "It has been way too long."

"Yea it has. I almost forgot how beautiful you look after sex." Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled Ashley close. "This sucks being apart."

"It does. Give me a few minutes though and I'll make it up to you." Spencer groaned just then as she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who the hell is that?"

"Yo Carlin, I forgot my ID card and keys." Spencer groaned again as she got up and quickly pulled on her clothes. "Could you hurry please?"

Spencer shook her head as she grabbed her roommates keys and ID card off her desk. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath. Ashley chuckled at her girlfriend's obvious annoyance at being interrupted. Spencer opened the door and handed the things over. "Here you go."

"Thanks, sure did take you long enough. I won't be back until Monday just to let you know. Bye."

"Bye." Spencer quickly closed the door and walked back to her bed. "Ugh," she said, before flopping next to Ashley. "My roommate can be such a pain."

"I'm sorry baby." Spencer pouted and cuddled up to Ashley's naked body. "You wanna just go to sleep?" Spencer shook her head but didn't move. "Good decision on where to put the poster." Ashley felt Spencer smirk against her neck. "I'm sure it brings some good dreams at night."

"Mhmm, not as good as the pictures hidden in my trunk though."

Ashley smirked as she felt Spencer's hands make their way up her stomach and cupped her breast. "Spence." Ashley felt Spencer's smirk grow right before she started sucking on her pulse point. "Oh god."

"I am definitely more like the devil than God at this moment."

Ashley groaned as Spencer's jean clad knee slipped between her leg and pushed against her heat. "Geesh, Spence, I think I'm a bad influence on you."

Spencer shifted so she was hovering above Ashley, her hands at either side of Ashley's head, holding all her weight. She started rocking in a slow tempo, watching Ashley's eyes flutter shut. "And you said I was beautiful."

Ashley opened her eyes and pulled Spencer back down against her. "The two months before Thanksgiving are going to be rough." Spencer chuckled as she sped up the tempo, causing Ashley to yet again squeeze her eyes shut. "Oh, don't stop Spence."

"Would never dream of it." Spencer crashed her lips against Ashley's and kissed her passionately, swallowing each of Ashley's moans and whimpers.

Pulling out of the kiss for air, Ashley gasped. "I am so close Spence."

"Look at me Ash." Ashley fought to keep her eyes open and looked at Spencer. "Let go Ashley, I'll catch you. I always do."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Spencer watched as her girlfriend peacefully slept. It was only nine in the morning, but Spencer had yet to get out of her home time of having to go to church every Sunday morning. Of course, her mother thought she was still regularly attending church. As soon as her parents returned they would call her on her cell phone and she would pretend she was walking back to her dorm, instead of sitting at her computer and chatting with Ashley. Today was going to be a little harder with Ashley right in the room with her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spencer jumped a little. "Wow, you were really off somewhere else."

Spencer smiled and chuckled a little. "Sorry babe. Just trying to figure out what to tell my parents when they call later." Ashley nodded and sat up, the sheet once wrapped around her body, pooling around her waist. "Go back to sleep beautiful. I know you don't usually get up for another couple hours."

Ashley smirked a little. "Actually, I have been getting up early lately to go running." Spencer looked at her, completely shocked. "Don't look so surprised. You know I like to stay in shape and the campus is quiet Sunday mornings. It's a good time to think. I'm keeping off the 'Freshmen 15' thank you very much." Spencer rolled her eyes and sat next to Ashley. "What time do they usually call you?"

"Eleven o'clock. My mom pushes her speed dial button as soon as she's in the car. I usually talk to her for about an hour then my dad who knows that I'm not really going to church every week."

"Are you going to tell him I'm here?"

Spencer looked over at Ashley. "I want to but I won't if you don't want me to."

"No, you tell him. You should be honest with him since you can be." Ashley pulled Spencer close and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. "Does he know the truth about Thanksgiving already?" Spencer nodded. "Your father was always the cool one, Clay too." Spencer chuckled a little. "So, am I going to get to meet the great and powerful Whitney?"

"Do you want to? I can call her and ask what she's up to." Suddenly, Spencer's phone started play Promiscuous. "Speak of the devil." Spencer grabbed her phone and put it on speaker. "Hey Whit! You are on speaker by the way."

"Umm, okay Spence. Whatcha up to?"

Spencer smirked. "Oh, nothing really. Just hanging out with Ashley." Spencer jumped as a crash sounded from Whitney's end. "Whitney you alright?"

"Yea, just dropped my phone." Spencer laughed and even Ashley chuckled a little. "Now, hold up. Ashley's there? As in the girlfriend Ashley?"

"Yep yep, say hi."

"Hiya Ash!"

"Hi Whitney. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright Ash. Unfortunately I am calling because I have to cancel plans with Spence that she probably forgot about as soon as she saw you."

Spencer blushed because she had totally forgotten. "Actually, we were just talking about it."

"Uh huh. I don't believe that but I won't call your bluff. I'll see you Monday in class Spence."

"Okay, bye Whit."

"Bye Spence. Nice talking to you Ash."

"You too Whitney. Bye."

"Buh bye!"

Ashley looked at Spencer and laughed as she saw the blush was still in Spencer's cheeks. "Wow, never knew I was good enough to make someone forget something." Spencer grabbed a pillow and smacked Ashley. "Hey! Be nice to the girlfriend who surprised you by flying here from L.A." Spencer smiled and tenderly kissed Ashley. "Okay, that's better."

"Figure it would make things better. You're so easy." Ashley was going to say something but was silenced as Spencer cuddled next to her. "So, what do you want to do after my parents call?"

"Let's just hang out here for my last couple hours in town. We should probably do laundry. Don't want your roommate getting any ideas when she gets back." Spencer nodded and yawned. "You should take a nap until your parents call. I'll wake you or you can say mass ran late if you miss their call."

"Or I just left my phone in my dorm by accident."

"Ooh, that's a good one too but wait, how about the classic, 'my cell phone just died'?" Spencer shook her head and chuckled. Feeling her eyes start to dropped Spencer attempted to sit up but Ashley kept her from moving. "Go to sleep sweetie. I'll wake you, I promise."

Spencer yawned again. "Don't you want to go running?"

Ashley smiled as Spencer snuggled even closer. "I'd rather be here with you. I'll go running when your parents call. Okay?" When she didn't get an immediate response, Ashley looked down. Spencer was fast asleep.

Two hours later Ashley awoke to the sound of Meredith Brook's Bitch. She chuckled as she realized it was coming from Spencer's cell phone and only needed one real guess to know who it was. "Spence, your phone is ringing."

Spencer stirred a little and mumbled, "Ten more minutes please."

"Spence, its might be your parents."

"What was the ringtone?"

"Bitch."

Spencer chuckled as she lazily untangled herself from Ashley and got up. "Yep, that would be my mother." Spencer picked her phone up and frowned. "How many times did it ring?"

"Just the once." Spencer looked at Ashley. "Okay, so I fell asleep. Why? How many times did she call?"

"Just the once but everyone else in my family called as well."

"That's not good." Spencer shook her head and she called her voicemail. "What's up?" Spencer's face suddenly fell. Ashley stood up, scared for her girlfriend. "Spence, babe, what's wrong?"

"Um, my family decided to come here for the week because Clay and Glen are on break for some reason."

"So?"

"Um, there's a chance they could be outside my door or at least down the hall as we speak." Ashley's eyes widened as she realized the problem. "Yea." Ashley ran over to Spencer's closet and shoved hangers aside, looking for something. "What are you doing?"

Ashley grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans. "Getting dressed."

Spencer nodded and put the phone back to her ear. "Oh man. They went to the church I told them I've been going to."

"So?" Ashley looked at Spencer then as she pulled the red sweater she had chosen over her head. "Um, help?"

Spencer chuckled as she watched Ashley struggle with the sweater she was now somehow stuck in. "How did you manage to do that?" Spencer walked over to Ashley and moved the shirt so she was no longer trying to push her head through a sleeve. Ashley got her head out and smirked sheepishly. "Now what?"

"Um, well, you see, the sleeves, they somehow, well, they got tied together."

Spencer looked at Ashley as though she had grown a second head. Ashley lifted her arms to prove what she was saying. "You know, if you had been paying attention to what you were doing, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Spencer untied the sleeves and stepped back. "Now that I have rescued my beautiful damsel in distress, what am I going to do?"

"Tell them you were sick."

"That would work, if we weren't talking about my mother, the doctor."

"Oh right." Ashley watched Spencer start to pace between the two beds. "Look, Spence, you are an adult now. It is your choice if you want to go to church or not." Spencer stopped pacing but kept her back to Ashley. "Babe?"

"My mom is going to be so pissed. Our relationship is strained as it is because she refuses to accept me being gay." Ashley hugged Spencer from behind and softly kissed her cheek, feeling the moisture from tears. She turned Spencer around and silently wiped them away. "Please don't leave."

"I won't. I will never leave you Spence."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Spencer groaned. "They're here."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Spencer took deep breath and readied herself for what was waiting on the other side of the door. She turned around and looked at Ashley who just smiled encouragingly and motioned for her to continue. Spencer quickly opened the door and tried to smile. "Hey guys."

Paula glared at Spencer then looked further into the room. "So, that's why you weren't at church this morning."

"Nice to see you to Mrs. Carlin." Ashley sat on Spencer's bed and watched the rest of the Carlin clan make their way into the small dorm room. "Mr. C, Clay, Glen, good to see you too."

"You too Ashley. How are you?" 

Ashley smiled at Arthur as he came over and gave her a big hug. "I'm good Mr. C. How about you?"

"I'm wonderful actually, glad to see my daughter."

Spencer scoffed. "Then how come her girlfriend got a hug before she did?" Ashley chuckled as Arthur rolled his eyes and Paula glared at him as he gave Spencer an even bigger hug. "I'm glad to see you too Dad, all of you." Paula just made a little noise in the back of her throat, refusing to look her daughter in the eyes now.

Glen took his turn to glare over at Ashley, who just smiled sweetly in return. "Why weren't you at Church this morning?"

"I actually haven't been going to Church regularly. If I get up in time I go but that doesn't happen very often."

Paula turned to face Ashley. "This is all your fault! You have corrupted my daughter and are keeping her away from her Faith!"

"What? How am I keeping her from going to Church? This is the first time I've seen Spencer since she left LA." Ashley stood up and moved next to Spencer. "Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you are the one who is pushing her away?" Glen walked next to his mother and started squeezing his hands into fists. "I bet you have, and are just too much in denial to believe it."

"Ash, don't. You have no need to defend yourself here, especially not to her." Spencer straightened her back and looked her mother in the eye, defiantly. "I've never liked going to Church Mom. I only went because you and Dad wanted me to go but even then, it got to a point that the only reason why I didn't put up more of a fight, was because Dad wanted me to go."

Paula looked at her daughter. "I don't even recognize you anymore. You are no longer my daughter," she whispered harshly, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked over at Ashley standing next to Spencer then back at her daughter. Arthur was now standing behind Spencer and Clay was on her left. Paula turned back to Ashley and saw her smirking. "How dare you take pleasure in this!" Paula raised her hand, prepared to slap Ashley, but when her hand connected with a face, it was too hard to be Ashley's.

Everyone stood in complete shock as Glen brought his hand to his face, amazed that his mother would actually do such a thing. No one else could believe that Paula would even think of slapping Ashley, but what they were all most shocked about was that Glen was the one who stepped in the way.

"Oh my goodness, Glen, sweetie, I am so, so sorry." Paula reached out for Glen but he just slapped her hand away. "You know I didn't mean to hit you."

Glen glared at his mother. "No, you meant to hit Ashley. Would you still be sorry if I hadn't stepped in the way? If you had actually slapped Ashley?" Paula stood still. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had crossed the line and even Glen was seeing the light now. "You always act all high and mighty Mom, but then you do things like this and it shows your true side. You condemn Spencer, your daughter for falling in love with another girl, just because you think it's a sin, but you still go and cheat on Dad with that Dr. Ben."

"Glen."

Glen turned to face his Dad. "I'm sorry Dad but I can't put up with it anymore. I followed in mom's footsteps for far too long. I refuse to let some book control me." Glen turned to Ashley. "I know this is kind of late but I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through. You didn't deserve any of it." Ashley nodded and started to say something but Glen held up his hands. "Please, don't say thank you, it's the least I could do. I have never seen my sister as happy as she is when she is with you." Ashley silently nodded again as Glen turned to his sister. "Spence, I have been such an ass to you and a horrible big brother." Spencer chuckled in an attempt to hold back tears. "I want you to know that you will always be my sister, no matter what."

Spencer smiled at her brother as the tears started falling freely down her cheeks. "Thank you Glen. That means so much to me, you cannot even begin to imagine." Spencer wrapped her brother in a fierce hug. "Thank you so much."

Arthur stepped in front of the hugging siblings and looked at Paula but quickly looked at the floor. "I can't even look at you right now Paula. You are not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. I think you should call a cab. I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to stick around right now." Paula opened her mouth to say something but stopped and just nodded. Everyone watched as she walked out the door.

Spencer looked at her Dad. She stepped away from Glen and stood behind Arthur. "Dad?" Arthur wouldn't turn around. He didn't want his family to see him fall apart. "Dad, I am so sorry all this happened. It's all my fault."

Arthur whipped around as he heard Spencer blame herself for the day's events. "Spencer, no. Do not blame yourself. Do not ever blame yourself for someone else's bigotry. This is all your mother's fault. She made her bed, now she must sleep in it." Arthur looked over at Ashley. "Ashley, come here." Ashley quietly walked towards the man who had become a father to her. "I want you to know this isn't your fault either." Ashley started to protest but Arthur's look stopped her. "I know that you would never admit to believing this was your fault, but I am a social worker. I know these things."

"Yea, Ash. It's better to not argue with him, whether he is right or wrong." Ashley chuckled at the look Arthur threw Clay. Clay held up his hands. "Hey, sorry, will stay quiet now." Everyone laughed at Clay, everyone but Glen. "Glen, you alright?"

Glen sat down on Spencer's bed but then quickly jumped up and sat on her roommate's bed. Spencer gave him a look which Glen just responded with a raised eyebrow. Spencer blushed and quickly sat down on her bed, pulling Ashley down as well so there was no room for anyone else. "Oh, sorry Clay, I'm fine, just still a little shell shocked I guess." Clay nodded and sat next to Glen.

"That's understandable Glen. It only makes sense that you would be the most affected by this. Unfortunately, Spencer had to see your mother's flaws long before you did. You and your mother were always close." Glen nodded, his father's words making sense. "We need to do something today. Something fun and all of us, together, as a family." Ashley started to stand up but was pulled down by Spencer. "Ashley, that includes you and you should have already known that."

"I did Mr. C. Your statement just happened to coincide with my phone starting to vibrate. I jumped up because it surprised me." Everyone laughed as Ashley pulled her cell phone out to prove her point. "It's Kyla, I think I am going to ignore it. So, what are we going to do?"

Everyone shrugged. Glen looked up at his sister, staring dreamingly at Ashley and saw Ashley wink at her. _How could I have missed this before? How could I not have seen that Spencer and Ashley belong together? _"Spence, what's fun to do around here? It's been years and I cannot remember what we would do when we came into the city."

"Um, nothing really, at least not on Sundays. I think all that's open is the bowling alley and maybe the movie theater. This may be the city but we're on the outskirts of the city."

Glen jumped up. "Bowling it is. Since Dad's not the youngster he once was, he can keep score well the rest of us play." Glen patted Arthur on the shoulder. "Don't want you breaking a hip old man."

"Ha ha ha Glen. I'll let you know I am still just as good a bowler as I ever was."

Three hours later and everyone but Arthur was groaning. Arthur sat at the table counting a large pile of cash that was sitting in front of him. "I always told you kids, gambling was not a good thing, but of course you never listened."

Glen glared at his father. "Dad, you may have always told us never to gamble, but then you would bet us our allowance or help host a poker night at the house. What kind of an example is that?" Arthur shrugged and continued counting his money. Glen looked around. "Hey Clay, where did Spence and Ashley go?"

"Bathroom I think. Wanna play air hockey? I saw a table in the game room when we first came in."

"Oh yea! Dad, we're gonna go play air hockey."

Arthur nodded as he continued to gloat and carefully put his money in his wallet. "What was that Glen?" Arthur finally looked up and saw he was alone. "Well, I guess they are a bunch of sore losers." Arthur stood up and made his way to the snack bar.

In the bathroom, Ashley and Spencer couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Spence, babe, I love that your family has come to accept me, but DAMN they don't leave us alone!" Spencer laughed as Ashley attacked her neck. "I have been dying sitting next to you, having to keep my hands off you."

"My family has never stopped you before."

Ashley gave Spencer a look but couldn't help the smirk that quickly formed. "Well, before I did it to piss Glen off, now, I feel bad pissing him off. He had to go all knight in shining armor and step in front of me."

Spencer laughed again and pulled Ashley close. "Okay, okay. Now just shut up and kiss me."

"Thought you'd never ask." Ashley placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face and slowly pulled her closer. "I love you Spencer." Ashley kissed Spencer, putting all her love and emotion into it.

Slowly pulling back, Spencer leaned her forehead against Ashley's and smiled. "I love you too Ashley."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Spencer groaned as she woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. Ashley had left after Arthur treated everyone to lunch. Of course, as soon as she landed, she was on the phone. Spencer stood up and stretched, ignoring the person who was banging on the door, already knowing who it was. She took her time stretching and finally decided to give the person's poor hand a break. Spencer opened the door and glared at Whitney. "What do you want now?"

Whitney tried to see around Spencer but her attempts were in vain. Spencer had opened the door just enough to allow Whitney to see her. "I wanna meet Ashley."

"She left yesterday."

"Damn." Whitney pushed Spencer aside and walked in the room. "Clean sheets. You guys must have had a fun reunion."

Spencer blushed and pushed Whitney. "Oh yea it was a blast. My whole family came to visit and my mother tried to slap Ashley but my brother, Glen, who until yesterday hated Ashley, stepped in the way and my mother slapped him instead." Whitney's jaw dropped. "Yep, it was a fun family filled weekend."

"Damn, no wonder you don't go clubbing." Spencer shrugged as she sat at her desk, staring at her blank computer screen. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer turned around and started wiping at her cheeks. "I'm fine."

Whitney grabbed Spencer's desk chair and spun her around. "You are obviously not fine Spence. You're crying." Spencer shrugged and stopped trying to wipe her tears away. "Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

"My mother said I wasn't her daughter anymore. I mean, I knew she didn't like that I was gay but I thought she would eventually come to accept it. I guess I was wrong." Spencer brought her knees up to her chest and went to wrap her arms around her legs but was stopped as Whitney pulled her legs back down. "What the hell are you doing Whit?"

"Watch your language and I am stopping you from hiding. I know hearing your mother say that must have broken your heart, but you got your brother back." Spencer nodded and sniffled. "I hate it when girls cry." Whitney pulled Spencer into a hug and smirked as she heard a soft chuckle. Pulling back Whitney let Spencer see the smirk. "Wanna hear a story? You gonna laugh your ass off at me."

"Watch your language." Whitney playfully glared at Spencer. "Of course I want to hear your story, nothing lifts my mood better than laughing at you." Whitney continued to glare. "Tell the damn story already and don't tell me to watch my language."

Whitney laughed and leaned back, resting all her weight on her hands. "Well, you know how I was telling you about that girl, she's in a bunch of my classes and I am kind of crushing on her?" Spencer nodded. "Well, as I was walking over here this lovely morning, I was thinking about her."

"So?"

"So, you know how I always turn and look if I hear someone walking behind me?" Spencer nodded. "Well, I suddenly heard someone walking beside me and looked."

Spencer waited a few seconds for Whitney to continue but when it looked like the girl was not going to, Spencer threw up her hands. "And? Who was it?"

"Oh, sorry. It was her." Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "I swear it! I was thinking about her and then BAM there she is walking right past me." Spencer chuckled and stood up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to get ready so we won't be late for class." Whitney rolled her eyes. "Whitney, I need to be there on time so I can take notes. You know, the same notes that as soon as class is over, if not sooner, you will be asking me for?"

"I never ask for your notes."

"Whitney, as soon as we realized we were in the same math class, you asked for all my notes so far." Whitney blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "If you are going to stay in here while I get dress, go stand by the door please."

"What? Its not like you have anything I haven't seen." Spencer quirked and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh my god. You have some kind of tattoo or piercing don't you?" Spencer shrugged and then pushed Whitney towards the door. "Oh come on, you can't smirk like that and then not tell me anything."

"Well, even if I do, you won't be seeing, so just forget about it." As Spencer turned towards her closet, she pulled her shirt down then quickly looked over her shoulder and winked at Whitney.

"You are so mean."

A half hour later, Whitney sat in math class, silent and extremely tense. Spencer was sitting on one side of her, while a brunette was sitting on the other side. Whitney glared as she heard Spencer let out a short chuckle. The brunette looked over at Spencer which caused her to laugh even more.

"Ms. Carlin, would you like to share with the rest of the room, just exactly what is it you find so funny?"

Spencer inwardly groaned as the dean of her major called her out. "Sorry sir. My friend here was just telling me a joke before lecture started."

"Well, lecture has started now."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Whitney smirked at Spencer then clamped a hand over her mouth as Spencer pinched her kneecap. As Spencer turned her attention to the lecture, Whitney grabbed a notebook and one of Spencer's extra pens, earning a glare but nothing more. She quickly scribbled something and passed the notebook to Spencer.

I SWEAR TO GOD THIS GIRL NEXT TO ME IS CONSTANTLY READING MY MIND. THIS IS THE GIRL I WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS MORNING.

Spencer chuckled, making sure to be it quiet this time, and quickly wrote a reply.

OKAY, ONE, ARE WE BACK IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, WRITING NOTES BACK AND FORTH? SECOND STOP STEALING MY PENS, YOU'VE STOLEN ONE EVERYDAY THAT I'VE KNOWN YOU, I'M RUNNING OUT. NOW FINALLY, YOU LIKE HER! HAHA!

Whitney smacked Spencer as she read her reply. All Spencer did was shake her head as Whitney started blushing. Whitney took a deep breath and noticed the brunette looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. Whitney smirked and turned to Spencer, then frowned as she realized the blonde had been paying attention to class and had missed the whole exchange.

OMG I JUST CAUGHT HER LOOKING AT ME. BTW, CAN I BORROW YOUR NOTES AFTER CLASS? PLEASE?! ::POUTS::

Spencer rolled her eyes and nodded but didn't write anything in reply. Whitney frowned again. She pushed the book towards Spencer and pointed at the first sentence. Spencer held up one finger as she wrote furiously in her class notebook. Finally taking a break from notes, she took the notebook.

YOU WANT TO BORROW MY NOTES, WELL I NEED TO TAKE SOME FOR YOU TO BORROW. :0) SO WHAT SHE WAS LOOKING? PROBABLY THINKS YOU ARE CRAZY OR SOMETHING :0D

Whitney stuck out her tongue and closed the notebook, knowing Spencer was probably right, although that wouldn't explain the blush. Spencer held out her hand and Whitney rolled her eyes as she handed over the stolen pen.

Spencer nodded a thank you and slipped it in her purse. Looking over at Whitney, Spencer saw the slightly miserable look on the girl's face. She quickly rummaged around her purse and then silently handed Whitney the candy bar she had bought right before class. Whitney smirked and quickly ripped it open. Spencer went back to paying attention to the dean until half the candy bar was sitting on top of her notes. Spencer smiled up at Whitney and as the class ended just then, she handed her notebook and left for her next class.

Two classes later and Spencer was sitting in one of her major classes. She smirked as she saw Whitney's brunette walk in. The girl looked up and smiled at Spencer then started walking towards her. UH OH.

"Hi, you're in my math class, right?"

"Yea, I'm Spencer."

"Missy." Missy looked at the empty seat next to Spencer. "Mind if I sit there?"

"Of course not." Spencer quickly moved her bag out of the seat.

"Thanks." Missy sat down and settled in, getting her notebook and pen out. "You're friend, who was sitting between us today, what's her name?"

"Whitney." Missy nodded. "Mind if I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Oh, no particular reason. She just seems cool and I think I have a couple other classes with her."

Spencer smirked again as Missy blushed slightly. "Yea, she's pretty cool. She was one of my first real friends here." Missy nodded and Spencer started doodling in her notebook, trying to look nonchalant. "Yea, poor thing, got dumped right before graduation apparently. Last I heard, she was still single."

"Aww, that stinks."

Spencer nodded and noticed a slight smile forming on Missy's lip. "Yea, it really does." _Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Spencer tailgated into Whitney's dorm behind some jock who obviously thought she was cute. She giggled as he bumped into people, walking backwards in an effort to not let her out of his sight. Right before she got on the elevator, Spencer heard her friend's unmistakably familiar voice coming from the vending machine area. Silently, Spencer walked around the corner.

"You are my hero." Spencer quirked an eyebrow and looked to see just who Whitney was talking to. "I cannot live without my Cheetos." Spencer chuckled as she saw the only other person in the area was the guy who fills the machines.

The guy smirked, taking Whitney's words as flirting. "Well, I am glad I am able to fulfill one of your needs."

Spencer quelled her laugh, jumping back when Whitney looked up. This guy was so clueless. Spencer's phone started vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it out and let out a soft chuckle as she saw it was a text message from Whitney.

I KNO U R THERE HO, HELP ME!

Spencer smirked as she closed her phone and returned it to its resting spot. She slowly sauntered into the vending area. "Hey babe. I've been looking all over for you." Spencer finally made it next to Whitney and wrapped her arms around her waist, standing on her tiptoes to chastely kiss Whitney on the cheek. "We still on for tonight?"

Whitney blushed a little, but she knew Spencer was just acting. "Definitely. You know how I gotta have my daily snack of Cheetos though." Spencer nodded and leaned in closer to Whitney and whispered something in her ear. Whitney's eyes opened wide and she looked down at a smirking Spencer. "Um, well, it was nice talking to you again Jason. See ya next week!"

Whitney grabbed Spencer's arm and practically dragged her into the lobby and then into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Spencer busted out laughing. Whitney blushed a deep red which only made Spencer laugh harder. "You know the guy who stocks the vending machines by his first name?"

"Yea, so what?" Spencer started laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face as Whitney started getting all defensive. "Hey, I get free Cheetos outta it and you know, you were enjoying being my girlfriend a little too much, especially with those whispered words there."

Spencer smirked. "Nah, it's just the fact that I was actually able to make you blush; it is such a rare occurrence." Whitney glared as the elevators finally opened to the eighth floor. "So glad I don't live way up here. The third floor is bad enough."

"Shut up whore."

Spencer looked up when Whitney suddenly stopped and saw Missy just down the hall. "You are so smitten," Spencer whispered as she started pushing Whitney down the hall. "Hey Missy!" Missy looked up from the lock and waved.

Whitney turned around and glared at Spencer. "What are you doing?"

"Making you talk to her." Spencer spun Whitney around as Missy walked towards them. "You off to class Missy?"

"Um, no. I was actually on my way to dinner. Would you guys like to join me?"

"That would be fun, don't you think Whitney?" Whitney silently nodded. "Let's go then." Spencer linked arms with Whitney and as Missy went to her other side, Spencer rolled her eyes and stopped. "Sorry guys, I hate being in the middle." Spencer moved to Whitney's other side, pushing the two brunettes together. Whitney glared at Spencer but she ignored it.

Spencer looked behind Whitney and tired to get Missy's attention as they headed back towards the elevators. Finally, Missy looked at her and Spencer tried to express something with her eyes. Giving up, she rolled her eyes. "Talk to her!" Spencer mouthed emphatically.

"So, Whitney, you are in my math class but I think I've seen you in other classes as well."

"Um, yea, I think you are right." Spencer glared at Whitney and Missy sent her a semi-pleading look.

"Oh shit! I just remembered I am supposed to have dinner with my dad and brothers." Both Missy and Whitney's eyes widened as they looked at Spencer. "Sorry guys, but with everything that happened yesterday, my Dad wants some quality family time before they leave."

"You have all week. Come on, one night ain't gonna kill them," Whitney pleaded.

"Actually, they are going to leave a little early and it won't just be them I let down, my grandparents are supposed to meet us at the restaurant." Spencer hugged Whitney and winked at Missy who just blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow in discussion Whit, and Missy, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Definitely." Missy and Whitney looked at each other as Spencer walked away.

"So," they both started in union but then they both blushed and looked away from each other.

Spencer stood around the corner, watching the two girls. "Come on Whit, what happened to the confident and very forward girl I met on the shuttle bus on Friday?" she mumbled.

"I guess we should get going," Whitney said, motioning towards the elevators. Missy nodded and walked forward. Whitney followed behind and flipped Spencer the bird as she passed her hiding spot. Once on the elevator, Whitey received a text.

LOVE YA 2 HOOKER!

Missy looked at Whitney as she chuckled at her phone. "Mind if I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh, Spencer just sent me a text message that's all." Missy nodded. "So, are you from Ohio?"

"No. My father retired from the military and for some reason got a job here." Whitney chuckled. "I use to hate being here but now I kind of like it." Whitney blushed and ducked her head as the elevator opened and they walked outside. "Was that too forward?"

Whitney smirked. "Definitely not. One of us had to make the first move." She grabbed Missy's hand and the two of them walked, hand in hand, the rest of the way to the dining hall."

Spencer chuckled to herself as she walked into her room. Her roommate was sitting on her bed, staring over at Spencer's side. As soon as Spencer was in her peripheral vision, she pointed at the ceiling. "What the hell is that?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Missy and Whitney walked out of the elevators, gigging and sending glances in each other's direction. The evening had gone very well and they were both glad Spencer had butted in. Right before they turned down the girls' wing, Whitney stopped and turned to Missy. "Tonight was fun."

"It was." Missy leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Whitney's lips. "I hope we can do it again, and maybe without Spencer setting it up and then leaving us to our own devices."

Whitney chuckled and nodded. "Definitely. Let's get you back to your room now though." The two girls turned down the hallway and started walking, ignoring the girl sitting on the floor, softly crying. When they made it to Missy's door, Whitney looked back at the girl. "Wonder what happened with her?" she softly asked.

"I don't know. Hope nothing serious." Whitney nodded in agreement as Missy unlocked her door and walked inside. "Call me."

"Stalk you." Whitney bowed as Missy laughed and closed her door. Whistling, Whitney walked back to her door and realized the crying girl was sitting next to her room. Once she got closer, she realized just who the girl was. "Spencer?" Spencer looked up, tears streaming down her face, a nasty bruise forming around her eye and an even worse cut on her lip. "Oh my god Spencer, what happened?"

"Can we go inside please?" Whitney nodded and helped the blonde girl up. She quickly unlocked the door and helped Spencer walk in.

"You're even limping Spencer. What the hell happened between you leaving Missy and me and now?" Spencer shook her head and collapsed on Whitney's futon. Whitney kneeled next to the blonde and smoothed back her head. "Its okay Spence, you're safe here." Whitney grabbed an extra blanket off her bed and covered Spencer. "Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Your first class is discussion right?" Spencer nodded. "Okay." Whitney sat on the floor, opposite the now sleeping Spencer and sighed. "What happened to you Spence?"

Spencer groaned as she woke up. Her entire body was aching. It felt like she had been through ten rounds with a sumo wrestler. Looking around, Spencer realized she was in Whitney's room, not her own. Breathing a sigh of relief for little miracles, Spencer rolled over and saw Whitney, leaning against the side of her bed, sleeping. Spencer slowly sat up and took a deep breath but then winced as it hurt. Spencer's sudden gasp of pain woke Whitney.

"Spencer lay back down." Spencer nodded and did as she was told. "You alright to tell me what happened?"

"Damn you are right to the point huh?" Whitney chuckled a little but Spencer knew she wasn't off the hook. "Well, as I am sure you know, I didn't have plans with my family, they actually decided to go visit my grandparents yesterday and are supposed to be leaving today." Whitney nodded and moved closer to the futon. She brushed back the errant strands of hair that seemed to constantly cover Spencer's face, careful not to touch her eye. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed. "Well, when I went back to my room, my roommate, Jess, was there."

"_What the hell is that?" Spencer followed Jess's arm and realized she was pointing at her poster. Spencer gulped as Jess stood up and faced her. "Are you going to tell me?"_

_Standing straight Spencer decided not to back down. "It was a present from my girlfriend back home." Jess's eyes closed into little slits. It was obvious the girl was angry. "She knows how much I love that photograph."_

"_You mean that disgusting pornography?" Spencer looked at Jess like she was crazy. There was nothing pornographic about the two girls kissing, clothed. "If I knew you were a dyke I would have changed roommates."_

_Oh shit, not this again, Spencer thought as Jess started pacing, her hands flexing into fists. "I'm not a dyke Jess. I'm just a girl in love with another girl."_

"_You're disgusting." Spencer was about to say something when Jess whipped around and hit her. Spencer fell to the floor from the force of the hit. She lifted her hand to her eye and felt blood coming from a cut on her eyebrow. "You don't deserve to live." Jess punched her again, this time splitting her lip._

"_Jess, stop, please," Spencer begged, covering her face with her hands. Jess didn't stop though, she just started kicking Spencer, over and over again. After what seemed like forever to Spencer, Jess stopped her assault._

_Jess spit on Spencer and gave one final, swift kick to her ribs. Spencer could tell she was losing consciousness but before she blacked out, she heard Jess's final words. "You'll burn in hell." The door slammed shut and all Spencer could see was black before she passed out._

Spencer opened her eyes and saw tears streaming down Whitney's face. "As soon as I woke up, I ran over here. I had only been sitting at your door a few minutes before you and Missy came back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Spencer shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin your night. It seemed like you and Missy had gotten along pretty well."

"Spence, I wish you had said something." Whitney looked at the clocked. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital, or at least the health clinic. I'm going to call Missy and have her help us." Spencer nodded as Whitney stood up to call Missy. She was too tired and weak to fight. Spencer yawned and closed her eyes as she heard Whitney say hi and then fell back asleep.

Whitney hung up with Missy and noticed Spencer had fallen back asleep. There was a knock at the door. "Come on in Missy." Missy walked in and gasped when she saw Spencer. She ran over to Whitney and buried her face in the crook of Whitney's neck. Whitney wrapped her arms around Missy and pulled her close. "She's going to be all right. We just have to get her to the health clinic, make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries. I'm afraid she may have a broken rib or two."

"Should we let her sleep some first?" Whitney shrugged. "Maybe we should get an RA." Whitney nodded but didn't take her eyes off Spencer. Missy pulled back and saw the pain on Whitney's face. "Whitney, what's wrong?"

"If we had made her go to dinner with us, she wouldn't have gone to her dorm by herself. Jess wouldn't have been able to do this to her." Missy caressed Whitney's cheek. "I would have walked her to the door. She hates going in her room by herself. I guess her fears were justified."

"Whitney, you can't blame yourself for this. You are not the one who beat Spencer." Whitney nodded but Missy knew she didn't agree. "Come on, let's wake her and get her to the health clinic. We can get an RA after that, hell, I'm sure the health clinic will call the cops even. Okay?"

Whitney nodded again and went over to carefully wake Spencer. "Spence, you gotta wake up. We need to get you to the health clinic." Spencer slowly opened her eyes, groaning again. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner they can help you feel better." Spencer nodded and let the two girls practically carry her out of the room.

Five hours later and all three girls had missed all their classes, but being questioned by the police had to be an excused absence. Spencer was sitting in the ER, leaning against Whitney, awake, but not really alert. She could hear someone in the waiting area, yelling. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "Spence?" Spencer looked up at Whitney. "I gotta piss so maybe you should lay down. I'll be back, I promise." Spencer nodded, still trying to place the voice that was yelling.

"Please let me see her! Look, just go back there, ask if she wants to see me. I'm telling you, she'll say yes."

Spencer couldn't hear the response but she looked up as a heavy set nurse came towards her. "Ms. Carlin, there is someone in the waiting area who wants to see you."

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Her father and brothers would easily be able to get back here, they are family. The nurses already knew Whitney and Missy could come back. "Who?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the feedback on this story. I originally started posting chapters quite a while ago, but barely got any feedback, making me think it was not worth finishing, but ya'll have made me think otherwise.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The nurse looked back at the waiting area and sighed, she could see the irritated brunette watching her. "A Ms. Ashley Davies." Spencer bolted up, not believing what she was hearing. The nurse took this as a bad thing and shook her head. "I'll tell her to leave right away."

"No!" Spencer shouted, grabbing the nurse's hand. "Let her back, please?" The nurse nodded and motioned for Ashley to be allowed back in the ER. "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

Ashley tried to smile as she got closer to Spencer, but seeing her hurt, she just couldn't. "I'm here to see you of course."

"How?"

"Whitney called me this morning. I hopped on the earliest flight I could." Spencer nodded and pulled Ashley into a hug, ignoring the immense pain the pressure on her ribs was causing. "Spence, you should lay back down."

"Why is everyone telling me what to do? And why is it always for me to lay down?" Ashley shook her head and chuckled, glad to see her girlfriend hadn't been completely affected by what happened. "Fine, I'll lay down, but only because you told me to."

"Good." Ashley sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Damn Spence, if I had known your roommate would have freaked out like that, I would have never sent you that poster."

"It's not your fault Ashley."

"I know, but-" Ashley started but was cut off as Spencer leaned up and kissed her. "Okay." Spencer half smiled and closed her eyes. "You get some rest sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spence."

Whitney watched as Spencer fell asleep, her face actually looking peaceful now that Ashley was with her. Missy walked up beside her. "Is that Ashley?" Whitney nodded and watched as the brunette kissed Spencer's forehead and caressed her cheek with her free hand, never letting go of the grip she had on Spencer's. "Ashley must really love Spencer, to have flown all the way out here. She is definitely going to be missing classes."

"I don't think Ashley really cares about school. I've only know Spencer for four days but I feel like I've known her and Ashley forever. Ashley is all Spencer talks about. I think the only reason why Ashley even applied to college is because Spencer wanted her to." Missy nodded. "Come on, I feel like I'm intruding, lets go to the cafeteria downstairs."

All the nurses watched as Spencer's friends left and then turned their attention to Spencer again. It was only a few minutes later that they too felt like they were intruding on something and looked away. A few of the nurses and doctors called their spouses at home, just to say "I love you."

Ashley felt like her and Spencer were the only two people in the room. She hated that she wasn't the one Spencer had run to. She hated that Spencer had to go through this at all. Something had to change, and Ashley had already started formulating a plan to do that. First thing would be getting Spencer out of her dorm room or getting that bitch Jess out of there. That was the easy part and could be done with Spencer knowing. The rest, well, Ashley would have to figure out a way to do it without Spencer finding out.

Ashley moved to a chair that was near Spencer's bed and watched the blonde sleep. Her thumb was unconsciously rubbing circles on Spencer's hand, hoping to sooth the pain enough that Spencer would remain sleeping peacefully. This was worse than what happened on Club Day, all that time ago. Spencer was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught in the middle. This time though, this hatred, it was focused on her. This wasn't an accidental elbow to the face. This Jess girl purposely hurt Spencer, and she was going to pay.

Whitney and Missy had gone back to the ER but saw that Ashley was still there and decided to head back to campus. They were no longer needed at Spencer's side, a substitute for the girl who was now there, holding her hand. Whitney held tightly onto Missy's hand as they walked to their building. A few people sent looks their way, but Whitney's glare and the coldness of her eyes stopped them quick. The two girls stopped right in front of Missy's door and dropped hands, so Missy could go inside.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Missy looked up from the lock and at Whitney, a little shocked at her question. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You won't be alone tonight. Let's go." Missy grabbed Whitney's hand again and led her to her room. "Where's your key?" Whitney reached in her pocket and handed Missy her key. Missy quickly unlocked the door and they went inside. Missy looked around and saw the towel, most likely forever stained now, that Whitney has used to clean up some of Spencer's wounds as she slept. "Lay down sweetie. I'm gonna clean up some of this stuff."

"You don't have to do that."

Missy turned to Whitney and pulled her close. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Let me take care of you tonight Whitney. Please?" Whitney nodded, removing her jacket, and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. Missy watched as her eyes reluctantly closed. Throwing the towel and other first aid supplies in the trash, Missy couldn't help but think about what had happened to Spencer. She knew Whitney blamed herself, for allowing Spencer to go back to her dorm by herself, but how were they supposed to know what Jess would do.

Missy turned and looked at Whitney. The girl was beautiful, that was certain, but it wasn't your typical supermodel beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, both inside and out. Missy knew not everyone got to see the real Whitney. In fact, she figured her and Spencer were the only ones to see the real Whitney. From what little Missy knew about Ashley, it seemed like she was the same, but Missy had only seen the loving, caring side of her back at the hospital, when she thought no one was paying attention, or didn't care if anyone was.

Sighing, Missy climbed in the tiny dorm bed with Whitney, glad that she had a single. She wrapped her arms around Whitney's waist and let out a soft chuckle as the brunette shifted so she was facing Missy, her face now buried in Missy's shoulder. Missy softly brushed a few strands of hair back and left butterfly kisses along Whitney's furrowed forehead, trying to ease the frown lines. "I love you Whitney."

The next morning, Spencer opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Ashley. She couldn't believe the feisty brunette had flown all the way back to Ohio, only a couple days after leaving. _That's it,_ she thought, _I'm transferring to UCLA next year. I can't stand being away from Ashley._ Spencer went to stretched but one arm was stopped short. She looked down and noticed Ashley, even in her sleep, had a death grip on her hand. She chuckled softly and reached to her girlfriend. Ashley's eyes fluttered open. "Hey baby."

"Hey you." Ashley leaned forward and softly kissed Spencer, careful of her lip. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, both physically and emotional, but also, the best I have in the past couple days. You're here with me." Ashley blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you know when I get out of here?"

"Nope. They won't tell me anything, not family." Spencer nodded, her mother did work in a hospital so she kind of already knew the answer to her question. "So, I know what happened, Whitney explained when she called me, but, where are you hurt?"

"Um, I have a couple broken ribs, my ankle is sprained," Spencer stopped as she saw tears forming in Ashley's eyes. "Ashley, please tell me you aren't blaming yourself again."

Ashley chuckled. "You know me too well Spence."

"Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. Jess is the only one at fault. Damn, you and Whitney."

"Whitney what?"

"She's blaming herself for this too. I mean, it was my plan to leave her and Missy alone. I knew I was going to be going to my dorm by myself." Spencer looked up at Ashley. "Ashley, I wish I knew what I could say so you would stop blaming yourself. I would say I forgive you but there is nothing to forgive." Ashley nodded and wiped the tears away with her free hand. "Also, I kind of need to stretch, think you could let go of my hand long enough for me to do that?"

"Oh, haha, yea, sorry." Ashley brought Spencer's hand to her lips and kissed every knuckle before letting go.

Spencer smirked and stretched both arms high then winced in pain as she realized she was probably better off before doing that. "Damn ribs." Spencer brought her arms back down and grabbed Ashley's hand. "So, what are you going to do about your classes? Hmm?"

"Don't worry about it." Spencer glared at Ashley. "I'll take winter courses and summer courses if I have to so I don't fall behind. Trust me, I don't want to go to college for five years." Spencer chuckled. "I'm gonna stay with you until you are alright by yourself, even if it means I don't leave until after Thanksgiving."

"Well, not that I wouldn't enjoy your lovely company that long, but I hope it doesn't come to that." Ashley nodded, understanding what Spencer meant. "Where the hell is my doctor? I just wanna get outta here now."

"I'm right here and all you need to do is sign this little piece of paper and you can leave. Oh, and get your prescription filled at the pharmacy."

Spencer blushed and took the clipboard, quickly signing. The doctor handed Ashley the script and walked out. A nurse brought a wheelchair over and helped Spencer in to. "She's all yours ma'am."

Ashley smirked. "She definitely is." Both the nurse and Spencer blushed at Ashley's comment but she didn't seem to notice. Spencer was getting out of the hospital and Ashley would be with her until she had recovered enough to be alone. Ashley meant what she said before Spencer fell asleep the night before, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Did ya'll really think it would be anyone else? :0) Chapter 12 should be posted soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ashley stood next to Spencer, watching her stare up at her dorm building. When she called the Department of Resident Life, Ashley had been assured that Jess was gone from the room. She had told Spencer this but it was understandable that the blonde would still not want to return so soon.

"You okay Spencer? You know we can stay at the hotel longer if you want?" Spencer shook her head and slowly started towards the doors. Ashley followed close behind, watching every time Spencer placed her crutches on the ground. "Don't get mad, I know you want to do things by yourself and all, but maybe you should give me your ID card so I can swipe it. That way you can keep your balance with both hands."

Spencer looked at Ashley. "I already gave you my card before we even got out of the car."

"Oops. I kind of forgot that." Ashley reached into her back pocket and pulled out Spencer's card. She stood in front of the door and looked at Spencer once more. "You sure about this?"

"Ashley, open the damn door."

"Okay, okay." Ashley swiped the card and opened the door for Spencer. "We need the card for the elevator too, right?"

"Yep." Luckily, someone had already called on the elevator so the two girls did not have to wait long. Once on the third floor, Spencer took a deep breathe. "Thanks for everything Ashley."

"Of course Spencer. You know you didn't have to thank me."

"I know but I wanted to." Spencer walked down the hallway. "So, that's why Whitney wanted my key." Ashley chuckled as Spencer looked at her door, opening the many Hallmark cards that were taped up with balloons and streamers. Ashley noticed a few tears but before she could say anything, Spencer shook her head. "Don't worry Babe, not tears of pain or sadness, tears of joy. I'm just amazed at this door."

"You know me too well. So, we heading inside?" Spencer nodded and moved aside so Ashley could unlock the door. Opening it to a dark room, Ashley stopped. "You want me to go in first?"

"No, I'll go in first." Ashley stepped aside this time and let Spencer make her way inside. "Will you get the light Ash?" Ashley smirked and flipped the light switch.

"Surprise! Welcome back Spencer!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked over and saw her grandmother heading her way. "Oops, sorry Grandma."

Mrs. Carlin chuckled as she reached her granddaughter. "Oh, I'm just joking sweetie. You are a grown woman now." Spencer smiled as her grandmother wrapped her up in a huge hug. "You have a sweet girlfriend dear," she said, nodding towards Ashley. "Don't let her go." Spencer leaned back from the hug, a look of complete shock on her face. Mrs. Carlin just laughed and winked at her as everyone else decided to gather around the blonde at that moment.

It seemed like the entire Carlin side of the family was there, including Spencer's father and brothers, who ended up staying while Spencer was in the hospital and then staying with Ashley. No one from her mother's side of the family was there, but that didn't surprise her. There was one person missing though, and Spencer couldn't believe that Whitney would miss an opportunity to meet Ashley.

An hour later, only a handful of Spencer's family members were still there and Whitney had yet to show up. Spencer hobbled over to where Missy was sitting by herself on the now empty bed. "Hey Missy. I haven't seen Whitney, and this room isn't that big. You know where she is?"

"Hey, yea, Whitney had to go home to deal with some things. I was supposed to tell you but I didn't want to interrupt you and someone from your family." Spencer nodded and sat down next to her. "Tired?"

"Just a little." Missy nodded. "Do you know what happened to the rug?"

"Um, yea, kind of. There was a stain and Whitney got rid of it. I believe she has already bought you a new one and just haven't brought it in yet."

"Oh." Spencer looked over and saw Ashley talking to her grandmother. "Now that is a sight I never thought I would see." Missy chuckled as she looked up as well. "My grandmother, chatting it up with my totally hot girlfriend right after telling me to not let her go and then winking at me. Weird."

"Man, I wish my family had that kind of reaction."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Please, this is only my father's side of the family. None of my mother's side is here and it really doesn't surprise me that they aren't. I would be more shocked if they had shown up." Missy nodded, completely understanding what Spencer meant. "I wish Whitney was here so she could meet Ashley and so I could thank her for all of this."

"She wanted to be here, really did, but her family called."

"I know." Spencer turned around and smirked at Missy. "So, how are things going between you and Whitney?"

Missy blushed. "It's been going good, but I'm afraid it's going just a little too fast."

"What you mean?"

"I've completely fallen for her. It's crazy. I haven't even known her for a week and yet I don't know what I would do without her now." Spencer's smirk turned into a smile. "What?"

"You sound like me when I first met Ashley. Of course, I wouldn't admit that it was more than a friendship love at first." Spencer looked over at Ashley again. The brunette winked at her and Spencer smiled in return. "Don't let the feelings scare you. Ashley is the best thing that ever happened to me." Spencer moved closer to Missy, not wanting anyone else to over hear what she was about to say. "I'm going to try to transfer to UCLA next year."

"Really?" Spencer nodded. "Wow. You really miss being with her then?" Spencer nodded again, her smiled growing bigger and bigger.

Once everybody had left, Spencer and Ashley sat on Spencer's bed, just holding hands. Everything was quiet. It was all perfect. Unfortunately, Spencer's mind wasn't quiet. It was weird being back in that room with Ashley. A week was a long time, but not long enough. The worst day of Spencer's life had happened only a week ago. It was, surreal, to say the least.

Ashley watched Spencer. She could tell by the look in Spencer's eyes that she was deep in thought, and not necessarily good thoughts. Ashley wished she could turn back time, not to last week, before Jess hurt Spencer, but back to when she was filling out college applications. She would have filled out one for every college Spencer was applying to. Soothing back the blonde's hair, Ashley smiled when Spencer looked at her. She saw all the pain leave those beautiful blue eyes. "You okay Babe?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm always okay when I'm with you." Spencer leaned over and tenderly kissed Ashley. "When do you have to leave?"

"Never." Spencer playfully glared at Ashley and hit her shoulder. "Why, you want me gone?"

"Of course not but you can't miss too much school."

"Don't worry about my schoolwork. I told my professors that I had a family emergency and they are sending me my work over e-mail." Ashley pulled Spencer close, mindful of her injuries. "I could stay here until after Thanksgiving."

"I highly doubt you professors would like that." Ashley shrugged. "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep sweetie. I'll keep you safe."

"Hey, you made a good impression on my grandmother."

"Did I?" Spencer nodded and tried to hide her yawn. "Come on Spencer. Go to sleep and you can tell me in the morning."

Spencer nodded again and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Right before she fell asleep, Spencer whispered, "I love you Ash."

Ashley smiled. "I love you too Spencer, always have, always will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Spencer and Missy walked into Spencer's dorm room, laughing at something. Ashley turned around from Spencer's laptop and smiled at the two friends. "Hey guys. How was class?"

Spencer set her crutches down and hobbled over to Ashley. She sat in her lap and kissed her quickly. "It was class." Ashley chuckled as Spencer put her head on her shoulder. Ashley kissed her forehead. "Missy, do you want us to walk you to your dorm?"

"Nah. I told Whitney I would meet her in the dining hall for dinner."

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow in math lecture." Missy nodded and left, making sure the door was closed behind her. "So, my lovely girlfriend, how was your day?"

Ashley chuckled again. "Same old same old, my just as lovely girlfriend. I was able to get the rest of my work done, so I can now stay until Sunday." Spencer nodded. "You only have one class tomorrow, right?"

"Yea but I need to start my work study again." Spencer repositioned herself so she was straddling Ashley. "Why? You already making plans for tomorrow?" Ashley smirked and nodded. "Would those plans involve anything like this?" Spencer leaned forward and captured Ashley's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ashley groaned as Spencer pulled back, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Well, if they didn't before, they definitely do now." Spencer chuckled. "You are a major tease you know that?"

"I learned from the best."

Ashley smirked. "That's for sure." Spencer smacked her shoulder. "How those ribs feeling?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, if they are hurting, I might have to change my plans for tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Ashley nodded, working hard to keep a straight face. "Well, maybe we should, oh, I don't know, test them out?" Ashley smirked and ran her hands up Spencer's sides. "So far, so good."

"Good." Ashley quickly grabbed her hands down, grabbing Spencer's ass and standing up. Spencer quickly wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck as she carried her over to the bed and laid the two of them down. "Lets do a few more tests." Spencer chuckled as Ashley slowly lowered herself onto Spencer. "Still good?"

"Never better." Spencer pulled Ashley the rest of the way down and kissed her passionately. The two of them remained making out until Spencer's cell phone started ringing. "Ignore it. Default ring tone, it's probably a wrong number."

"Spencer, it could be important." Ashley stood up and answered Spencer's phone. "Hello?"

Can I speak to Spencer Carlin?

Ashley looked at Spencer, her face flushed, breathing erratic, and kiss swollen lips in a pout. "I'm sorry, she is unable to come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

Um, yea. Could you tell her Debbie called?

"Debbie?" Spencer looked up at Ashley.

Yea, Debbie from high school.

"Hold on one moment please." Ashley sat the phone down and went over to Spencer. "You want to talk to her?"

"Yea, I do."

Ashley nodded and went back to the phone. "Debbie?"

Still here.

"Hi, Spencer just walked in so I'm going to give her the phone."

Ashley lightly tossed the phone over to Spencer and sat down after making sure she caught it. "Hi Debbie."

Hey Spence. Spencer made a little face at hearing her nickname but shook her head when Ashley made an angry face. Look, I know you probably still don't want to talk to me, since I didn't even know you were back in Ohio, but I read what happened and realized that, what that girl did to you physically, I had done emotionally. I just wanted to say sorry. Spencer didn't really know what to say so she just remained quiet, letting Debbie's apology get processed. I never told anyone by the way. No one knew before the story came out. People have been calling me and asking if I knew, and I just said no.

"Okay." Spencer sat in silence some more. It sounded like Debbie had changed but she didn't completely trust it. "Thank you."

Don't thank me. I didn't tell for selfish reasons and don't really deserve a thank you. Spencer nodded and looked at Ashley. Just out of curiosity, was that Ashley who answered the phone earlier?

"Yea, actually it was."

Wow. I am happy you guys are still together. Tell her Wal-Mart said hey and sorry.

"Ash, Wal-Mart says hi and sorry." Ashley chuckled and nodded at Spencer's silently asked question. "Hey Deb, are you on campus?"

Yea. Why?

"Want to join me and Ashley at the dining hall? We were just about to head out to dinner."

Sure. I'll see you there. Thank you.

The three girls sat at a table in the back, away from everyone else. Spencer noticed that Debbie even looked different. Her hair was back to its original color of dark brown. Her clothes were more conservative, covering more than they ever did. She was even wearing glasses, instead of her usual blue contacts. She was quiet and seemingly shy. Something had obviously happened.

Ashley could tell Spencer was a little worried about her former best friend and Ashley had to admit, she could understand why. This mousy little girl was not the same blonde bimbo she had met two years ago. "So, Deb, I'm surprised you didn't leave Ohio. Any reason why?"

"Um, yea, but it's a long story and if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." Ashley nodded. "Sorry, that came out rude. I didn't mean for it to."

"Don't worry about it Wal-Mart." Spencer glared at Ashley until she noticed the playful smirk on her girlfriend's lips and heard the soft chuckle coming from Debbie. "So, what's your major?"

"Education, most likely elementary school. I had an amazing teacher junior year and have wanted to be a teacher every since." Ashley nodded. "What about you guys? Spence, I'm sure you're pre-med like your mom was."

Spencer shook her head. "Actually, I'm a Journalism and Women's Studies double."

Ashley smirked and snickered a little bit as Spencer just rolled her eyes, knowing how Ashley's mind worked. "I am officially undeclared but unofficially I am majoring in Spencer Carlin studies."

"That was cheesy Ashley." Ashley smirked at Deb as Spencer blushed. "You guys are so cute together. I wish I had seen it before."

"Thank you Debbie."

Ashley looked around. "Hey Spence, weren't Missy and Whitney supposed to be here?"

"Yea, but they probably bought dinner than went back to dorm." Ashley nodded.

"So, Ashley, what brought you to Ohio? Spencer?"

"I'm not actually enrolled here, so, technically, yea. Spencer's friend Whitney called me and I flew out here." Debbie nodded. "I'm out at UCLA. I love Spencer but I could not leave all those beaches." Deb and Spencer chuckled. "I've only been here two weeks and I am almost as pale as Spencer."

Spencer smacked Ashley then glared at the chuckling Debbie. "Hey Ohio girl, you already are paler than me so you can't be laughing." Debbie blushed and nodded. "Okay, now, let's stop making fun of each other."

Debbie nodded then looked down at her watch. "Shit!" She jumped up and gathered her things while Ashley and Spencer looked on, bewildered. "I have a late class and it starts in five minutes. Talk to you later Spence?"

Spencer smiled. "Definitely."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Friday Night Plans**

Spencer dropped her book bag on the ground, not even caring where it fell, and then placed her crutches against the wall. "Can't wait to get rid of those damn things." Spencer hobbled over to her laptop and read the Post-It that was stuck to the screen.

TAKE A NAP. BE BACK SOON. LOVE, ASH

"A nap sounds good." Spencer threw herself on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Ashley stood in the empty room and smiled as she looked around. Whitney's mother's friend was talking on the phone in the background, finalizing a few more details. "It's all set Ashley."

"Thank you ma'am for helping me get this done so fast."

"Please, call me Catherine." Ashley nodded. "And you are very welcome."

"So, when do I need to sign the papers?"

"I have them right now." Catherine pulled out some papers and the two of them walked to a counter so Ashley could sign them. "Tell Spencer I said hi, would you?"

Ashley smirked a little and nodded. "Definitely."

When Ashley walked into the dark room, she set her shopping bags on the floor near the door. Walking toward the bed, Ashley knocked into Spencer's crutches but caught them before they fell and made a lot of noise. Breathing a sigh of relief after her quick save, Ashley took another step and tripped over something. "Shit!"

Spencer jumped up and flipped her desk lamp on. She looked over and saw Ashley on the floor. "Ash, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I tripped over something." Ashley stood up and saw Spencer's book bag. "Sorry I'm back so late, I lost track of time and then got lost on my way back."

"Don't worry about it. The nap did me good because I am now ready for anything you have planned." Ashley smirked and placed a quick kiss on Spencer's lips. "What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise but you need to change. Before you ask, I have already picked out an outfit for you." Ashley went back to the door and grabbed one of the shopping bags. She handed it to Spencer. "Get dressed."

"Yes ma'am!" Ashley glared at Spencer as she just smirked and pulled out what Ashley had bought her. "Um, Ash, I know you wanted me to look all sexy tonight, but I still need to be on my crutches."

"I know, but don't worry. I have come up with a creative solution to that little problem." Ashley grabbed Spencer's crutches as she pulled something out of her pocket. "I found a pattern for crutch covers and kind of used my charm on your grandmother to sew them together for me. Apparently, you Carlin women can't resist the Ashley Davies charm."

"Kind of gross Ash." Ashley thought about what she just said and then nodded. Spencer smirked as she watched Ashley stretch the cover over the duck taped kitchen towels "You just think of everything, don't you?"

"Nope, not everything." Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "Well, your grandmother suggested using silk instead of plain cotton." Spencer nodded. "Okay, you almost ready?" Ashley finally looked up and saw Spencer was struggling to get the jeans on over her cast.

"Ash, you may have to settle with me wearing a mini skirt." Ashley smirked and came up beside her. "I never could understand when jean companies would put random zippers that do nothing. Seriously, what's the point of having zippers up most the pant leg?" Ashley kneeled in front of Spencer and grabbed the pant leg the Spencer was trying to force over her cast. "What are you doing?" Ashley pulled the zipper up to her knee. "Oh."

"You are the one who said I think of everything." Ashley helped Spencer get her leg through and then zipped the pant leg back down as far as it would go. "Want help with the shirt?" Spencer nodded as she slipped the black halter over her head and then turned around so Ashley could tie it in the back for her. "You're so beautiful Spence."

"Thank you." Spencer could feel the blush cover her body as Ashley's lips made a trail between her shoulder blades. "Baby, come on. We'll never leave my dorm room if you keep that up."

"How do you know that's not my plan?" Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear, feeling the shudders run through her body. Ashley moved her lips to Spencer's neck. "Hmm?"

Spencer gulped as she tried to get control of her emotions. "You wouldn't have gone all out to find me a sexy outfit."

Ashley smirked. "You don't think so?" Spencer shook her head. "Why not?"

Spencer turned around. "Well, I could just be naked if we stayed in." She reached behind her neck to untie her halter. "Want to just stay in?"

"As tempting as that is, I think you'll enjoy my plans for this weekend." Spencer quirked and eyebrow. "Oh yes. This whole weekend has been planned for us."

Spencer smiled brightly. "You went all out didn't you?" Ashley nodded. "I can't wait."

Ashley smirked as her phone started ringing. "Well, you don't have to wait much longer." She kissed Spencer quickly then answered her phone. "Hello?" Spencer watched Ashley talk on her phone, trying to figure out what she was up to. "Thank you." Ashley snapped her phone shut and grabbed Spencer's crutches. "You put all your stuff in the new purse?"

"Sure did. Who was that?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's go."

Spencer was still in shock as her and Ashley sat in the back of a stretch limo. Ashley was sitting next to her, smirking at Spencer's expression. Spencer turned to her and saw the smirk. "Stop smirking Ash." Ashley chuckled. "This is amazing."

"It's all for you babe." Spencer gave Ashley a smile that would have made her knees weak had she been standing. "We're almost at our first destination by the way."

"Which is where exactly?" Ashley just shook her head. Spencer pouted. "Please tell me?"

"Nope, I am not going to crack." Spencer smirked and slid over to Ashley. "Spence, what are you doing?"

Spencer's smirk grew even bigger. "I'm gonna make you crack." Ashley shook her head s Spencer straddled her.

Whitney laid on Missy's bed, her head in Missy's lap, as the two of them watched some dumb movie for their American Studies class. "Hey Whitney, what happened the other day with your family?" Whitney looked at Missy, completely confused but Missy misread the expression. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"Nothing happened."

"You don't have to lie to me Whitney."

"I'm not. Nothing happened with my family and I am completely confused as to where this is coming from in the first place." Whitney sat up and looked at Missy. "What day are you talking about?"

"Spencer's party."

"OH! I did say I had to do something with family, which technically I did, but not because something had happened. Ashley asked me to help her with something and I needed to talk to some people. Unfortunately, the only time I could do that was the same time as Spencer's party."

"What did Ashley need and when did you talk to her? According to Spencer, you guys have never met."

"We haven't met but we've talked on the phone several times now." Missy nodded then turned her attention back to the movie, one of them had to know what was going on. "Ashley wanted to do something special for Spencer."

"Huh?"

Whitney chuckled realizing Missy's questions were out of jealousy because she had met Ashley and was witness to the girl's charms, obvious even over the phone. "You asked what Ashley needed so I am answering your question." 

"Oh, right. Sorry. Continue."

Whitney chuckled again and moved back to her original position sighing contently as Missy started running her fingers through her hair. "Ashley is leaving on Sunday and she wanted to do something for Spencer before she did. Since I know around here pretty well, Ashley asked me to help her and gave me a few names to drop if I came across any trouble, even with my connections."

"Cool."

"Yup, ok and once this movie is over, we need to head out to Rain because there is a short amount of time when Spencer will be left by her self and Ashley doesn't want to leave her all alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – A Night on the Town**

Spencer couldn't believe Ashley had gotten reservations at the fanciest restaurant in Cincinnati. "How'd you know about this place?"

"Well, I got a little help from Whitney." Spencer chuckled as Ashley blushed a little. "Just another example of me not knowing everything."

"Well, this place is beautiful. I take it you've actually had this planned for a while now?" Ashley nodded as the waiter placed their dinner in front of them. "Thank you."

Ashley raised her glass full of Sprite and Spencer did the same. "To us, together forever, no matter how far apart."

"To us." The two girls clinked their glasses together. "I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I love you Ashley."

"Don't ever stop saying it. I love you too Spencer, but enough of this sappiness, there will be plenty of time for that later." Spencer chuckled as Ashley grabbed her fork and knife. "I'm starving so let's dig in."

Whitney and Missy sat in the back of a limo, almost identically to the one Ashley and Spencer had been in. "Did you know about this?" Missy asked, looking at Whitney. Whitney just shook her head, still in awe. "When Ashley goes out, she goes all out."

"Yea she does."

"Should we open it?" Whitney looked at the box in the seat across from the two of them and shrugged. "She might get offended if we don't."

"I dunno. This just feels weird."

"Do you not trust Ashley?"

Ashley fed Spencer the last chocolate covered strawberry then leaned in for a quick kiss. When she pulled back she smirked at the look on Spencer's face. She then looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. "Hey Spence, could you text Whitney for me?"

Spencer opened her eyes and squinted at Ashley, trying to figure out her plan. "Um, sure. What should it say?"

"Open it." Spencer quirked and eyebrow. "Just send it please so I can have my way with you in this lovely limo before we get to our next destination."

Spencer chuckled as she quickly typed in the message then threw her phone to the side and practically pounced on Ashley. "I think you got it turned around there chica."

Whitney laughed as she read Spencer's text. "Somehow, Ashley knows we have yet to open the box and has used Spencer as her messenger to get us to open it."

"So, let's open it already." Missy grabbed the box and pulled it into her lap. "Do you wanna do it or should I?" Whitney pulled at the purple ribbon and untied the bow. She slowly lifted the top and the two of them looked inside. "A blanket?"

"Let's open the envelope." Whitney picked it up and carefully slid her finger along the opening. "No fucking way."

"We have arrived Ms. Davies."

Ashley groaned at the interruption, especially since Spencer was still sucking on her pulse point, most likely leaving a mark. "Thank you!" Spencer chuckled as she finally pulled away. "Damn timing."

"Aww, poor baby frustrated?"

"Extremely." Spencer laughed out loud as she reached for her crutches. "Okay, hold on and I'll help you out." Just then Ashley's door opened and the driver helped her out. Spencer waited patiently for Ashley to walk around. The door opened and Ashley leaned in, smirking. "Are you ready my lady?"

"More than ready." Spencer grabbed the offered hand and let Ashley pull her out. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome my fair Juliet."

"Juliet? So, does that make you Romeo?"

Ashley playfully glared at Spencer. "Oh hell no. We both fair Juliets. I just happen to be more butch."

"That's for sure." Spencer turned around and saw Missy and Whitney leaning against their limo. "You have good taste Ashley. God-Des and She? How did you manage that?"

"Connections my friend, connections."

"Who's God-Des and She?" Ashley Missy, and Whitney all look at each other like Spencer was speaking Klingon or something. "What?"

"God-Des and She are only the most amazing rap duo in the industry." Spencer was still drawing a complete blank and Ashley was worried that this stop had been a mistake. "Please tell me you watched the L Word, or at least the third season."

"Oh yea, but I stopped watching after that season/."

"Okay, you remember Shane's bachelor party?" Spencer nodded and started blushing, remember the song. "Yea, the reason you are blushing is God-Des and She."

"Cool." Spencer smiled at Ashley. "It'll be cool to hear more of their songs."

"Well, let's head in right now then." Ashley squeezed Spencer's hand before heading inside, the other three closely behind. The four girls bypassed the queue by flashing their all access passes. Once inside, Ashley smirked at Whitney and then turned to Spencer. "Baby, there's something I need to do but I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay, don't be gone too long."

Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer. "I won't be sweetie."

Spencer turned around and blushed at the faces Whitney and Missy had. "Shut up. You two aren't any better." The two girls chuckled as they looked around. "Come on, let's find a table. I'm sure these passes could get us into the VIP section or something."

Spencer was absolutely correct as it turned out. They actually had a table reserved right up front. "Damn, I love your girl's connections."

"Well, there are some perks of dating the daughter of the late, great, Danger Davies."

"Wait a minute. Ashley is Danger's daughter?" Spencer nodded and Whitney looked at her, mouth agape. "You are just now telling me this because?"

"Sorry, it was just never a big deal to me."

"Did you ever meet him before his accident?" Spencer nodded but a frown started forming on her face. "Spence?

"Sorry. Yea, I met him once." Whitney looked over at Missy, thinking maybe she knew what happened but she just shrugged. "I'm sorry guys. I met him just hours before his accident and I was there with Ashley when she saw the news report."

"Wow." Spencer nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm the first person who Ashley ever brought to meet him." Whitney and Missy nodded. "He was an amazing guy. He really felt bad about not being around and was changing his ways so he could be around more often."

"That's good."

Spencer nodded and looked around, suddenly wanting to change the topic. "What could Ashley possibly need to do here?" Whitney shrugged but then quickly turned to the stage as the lights turned down.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please, give a big round of applause to God-Des and She!"

The entire club went wild as the duo ran on stage and launched right into their first song. Spencer wasn't really able to enjoy the show because, one, she really didn't know any of the songs, and two, Ashley was not there to enjoy it with her.

"Okay everybody. I have an announcement to make." Spencer looked up, if announcements were being made by the group, they were usually important. "We have a special guest joining us on stage tonight. She was our opening act back at a gig in L.A. and when we found out she needed a favor while we were in town, we just couldn't refuse." Spencer happened to look at the edge of the stage and gasped as she saw Ashley standing there, wringing her hands together in nervousness. "So, please, welcome our friend, Ashley Davies!"

The audience clapped but it wasn't as loud as they had been for the main attraction. Spencer couldn't move as she watched Ashley walk across the stage and into the spotlight. She looked beautiful. She had put on just a little more make-up, so it would show under the intense stage lights. What stood out the most though, was her smile.

Ashley walked up to the microphone and made eye contact with Spencer. "I wanted to do an original song that I wrote but after talking to God-Des and She here, I decided to do a different song. This song means a lot to me because it is how I feel about my current girlfriend. So, without much further ado, this is for you Spencer baby."

A stool was put behind Ashley and she smiled at the stage hand who had brought it on stage as he handed her a guitar. She quickly sat on the stool and started strumming the tune of the song. Spencer watched on with awe. This wasn't the first time Ashley had dedicated a song to her, but it was the first time Ashley had even mentioned an original song. All thoughts were blown out of her mind though as Ashley started singing.

I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
Then I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me,  
And I realized

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love

I never lived before your love

And I don't know why  
While the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived  
Before your love

Spencer was in tears as Ashley finished her song. The audience was completely enthralled and it took them a few second to actually respond but when they did, the club was filled with a sudden roar. Spencer laughed as she noticed Ashley blush a little and try to run off the stage.

"Wow!" God-Des walked closer to the center of the stage, trying to get everyone's attention off of Ashley. "Now you see why we just couldn't possibly refuse her request."

Everything else was ignored by Spencer as Ashley got closer. No one knew why that song was so important but that didn't matter. Spencer stood up and smiled brightly as Ashley made eye contact again. Ashley smiled back and started forcing herself through the crowd to her girlfriend.

When Ashley finally made it to Spencer's side, she pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Get a room!"

Ashley glared at Whitney as Spencer buried her head in Ashley's shoulder. "Shh Whitney! She doesn't know any of tonight's plans." Spencer looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Ashley smirked in respond, earning her a slap on the arm but she just sat down and pulled Spencer into her lap.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. "That was incredible baby, absolutely amazing." Ashley blushed just a little and tried to duck her head but Spencer would not have it. "Why so shy all of a sudden?" Ashley shrugged as she saw Whitney and Missy get up and move closer to the stage. "Was it because of Whit and Missy?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. Not at all, granted tonight was the first night I met Whitney in person." Spencer chuckled realizing that this was true. "I dunno. I guess it's just a little weird. Until God-Des and She saw how nervous I was about singing my song, I was going to sing it."

Spencer nodded and threaded her hands through Ashley's curls. "Will you sing it to me later?"

"Of course. It was written for you. I've been perfecting it the past couple days while you were in classes." Spencer nodded and kissed Ashley's temple. "Just a warning, they might ask me back on stage."

"Really?" Ashley nodded. "Cool. I miss seeing you perform. There is only one other time that you look as happy and beautiful."

"Hmm, I wonder when that is?" Spencer chuckled and shook her head. "Oh you know you're mind is as much in the gutter as mine. We've been dating much too long for it not to be."

"Ashley! Get your ass back on this stage!" Spencer quickly stood up and Ashley glared up at the stage. "Oops, sorry, but we want you to sing another song. Go ahead and bring your girl with you."

"Come on Spence." Ashley handed Spencer her crutches and the two of them made their way to the stage. "God-Des, you lucky I like singing and that my girl likes listening to me sing!" Ashley turned right before climbing on stage. "You want up or staying down here?"

"I'll stay down here and be a groupie." Ashley wiggled her eyebrows but Spencer surprised her by just smirking instead of her usual look of annoyance. "Get on that stage before you get yelled at again."

Ashley nodded, grabbing the guitar offered to her. "What should I sing this time? Got any suggestions?"

She nodded. "How about that lovely Pink song you sang back in L.A.?"

Ashley nodded and waited for her stool again. The audience was silent as they waited, anticipating a repeat of her earlier performance.

I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears.

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears.

I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more.

When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself.

There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect.

But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars.

Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'll die for me  
Again and again and again.

So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times.

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life.

This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears.

I think you re-wrote my love song  
for the rest of my years.

I will love you for the rest of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Again, thanks for all the feedback. I do want to say that I did not mean to make anyone feel bad about not posting reviews, I understand that sometimes it is hard to think of something to write, I myself am guilty of not posting reviews very often. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciated even the smallest reviews such as "good job." They all mean the world to me.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ashley, Spencer, Missy, and Whitney saw in the club just talking and joking around with each other. Pretty much everyone else had already left, including God-Des and She but not after a private encore performance of Lick It, the only song Spencer knew. Unfortunately for her, she spent the whole song bright red as she was forced to help out with the chorus, all because Ashley said Spencer didn't need any class to teach her.

"Ashley, you have to tell me, why a blanket?"

Spencer looked at Whitney confused as her question brought her attention back to the conversation. Ashley chuckled. "To throw you off. If there was just an envelope, considering you knew my plans, you would know right away what the contents were."

Whitney nodded. "Well, I guess we should leave you two love birds alone." Whitney stood up and offered her hand to Missy.

"You guys don't have to leave." Spencer turned to Ashley, slightly shocked at her girlfriend's response. "What? This isn't our last destination Spence. It's been fun just sitting here, joking around with friends." Ashley shrugged. "I dunno, this just reminds me of when we would hang out with Aiden and Kyla."

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Whitney, sit your ass down. You ain't going anywhere right now."

"Okay, but I gotta piss so I'll be right back."

Everyone laughed as Whitney headed towards the bathroom. "Now that's class," Ashley commented, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Once she had calmed down some, Spencer took a sip of her soda and nodded. "That's Whitney for you but you gotta love her." The other two girls nodded. Spencer then realized Missy hadn't said much. "Missy, everything alright? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I just saw my ex here tonight."

"Wow. What did Whitney have to say?" Missy looked down, slightly ashamed. "Ah, I see. You should tell her, especially if you talked to her." Missy nodded. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, I didn't. I saw her flirting with Whitney earlier though." Spencer fought back a laugh and punched Ashley in the shoulder as she let out a short chuckle. "It's alright. You can laugh." Ashley and Spencer looked at each other then busted out laughing. When it seemed like they had calmed down some, Missy rolled her eyes. "Are you two done yet?"

Spencer chuckled one last time then nodded. "Sorry, Missy but you have to admit how funny that is."

Missy glared as Whitney came back to the table and sat down. "It's not that funny."

"What's not that funny?" Missy slouched down in her chair. "Missy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spencer looked pointedly at Missy. "Well, actually, you remember that girl who hit on you earlier?" Whitney nodded. "She's my ex."

"Wow, well, she definitely has good taste." Missy smacked Whitney's arm. "What? I was talking about you babe, unless she broke up with you cause then she's just an idiot."

"Aww!" Spencer and Ashley said in unison. Whitney blushed at their response. "Too cute!"

"Stop making fun of her you two."

Ashley made a face. "Hey, we are only getting back at her for all the times she has made fun of us tonight." Spencer nodded in agreement and Missy looked at Whitney, she couldn't really argue with that. "We'll stop for now though, but only because we have to leave."

"Where we going?" Ashley shook her head. "Damn." Ashley chuckled at Spencer as she stood up and grabbed Spencer's crutches. "I hate these surprises."

"Well, I can just have the driver bring us back to your dorm."

Spencer carefully jumped up and snatched her crutches from Ashley then started hobbling to the door. "Well, let's move to our next destination."

"So, no dorm?" Spencer looked back at Ashley and saw that she hadn't moved. She glared at the smirking brunette. "Okay. Missy, Whitney, have fun tonight. Check under the blanket."

Missy and Whitney looked at each other as Spencer and Ashley walked out the club. They sat in their seats for a few more minutes then jumped up and ran to their limo.

**PART B**

Spencer looked at Ashley as she held out a blindfold. "Are you serious?"

"Spence, babe, there's a short walk to our next stop but I don't want you to see where we are before we sat there." Ashley pouted. "Please Spence?"

"You're lucky that I trust you." Spencer turned around and let Ashley tie the blindfold. "No one else is going to see me, right?"

Ashley leaned forward and whispered into Spencer's ear. "Just me baby." Ashley pulled back and climbed out of the car. She quickly went to the other side and opened Spencer's door. "Damn, didn't really think about this." Spencer chuckled as she realized what the problem was. "Okay, well, are you going to be okay with your eyes covered?"

"Well, I am definitely going to try because I don't want to ruin the surprise." Spencer handed Ashley her crutches and carefully stood up, leaning against the car. "So far, so good." She took her crutches back and allowed Ashley to started leading her somewhere. "Just go slow Ash."

"Of course babe. Just let me know if you need to stop." Spencer nodded as her and Ashley walked through a door. "We're about to take an elevator up to the top floor."

"What are you up to Ashley Davies?"

Ashley smirked. "You'll find out soon enough Spencer. Just get on the elevator and be patient."

Spencer carefully moved into the elevator and groaned as awful sounds assaulted their way into her ears. "Ugh, I hate muzak." Ashley chuckled as she stood behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Spencer leaned back and smiled at Ashley. "Thank goodness for crutches or I would be on the floor right now."

"Nah, I would never let you fall." Spencer grinned and turned her head so she could kiss Ashley's neck. "We're almost there Spence."

"Good. This music is grating my nerves." The elevator doors opened with a bing and Ashley helped Spencer walk out. They walked up to a huge window. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Spencer balanced herself carefully then felt Ashley wrap her arms around her waist again. Slowly, Spencer brought her hands up and removed the blindfold. She gasped and dropped the blindfold to the floor. "Oh my god. It's beautiful."

"Like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Where are we?"

"Your new apartment."

Spencer spun around and looked at Ashley then noticed the large empty room behind her. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I don't want you to have to worry about a roommate any more. Also, this way, we won't have to stay at someone's house over Thanksgiving, or at a hotel. Also, your family comes here for Christmas right? What's the point of you flying to LA just to fly back here?" Spencer nodded silently as she looked around the apartment. "Spencer, is something wrong? Did I go too far?"

"I dunno Ashley. This is huge."

"If you don't like it, I can call the real estate agent and cancel everything."

"No Ash, I love it, but I don't know about living here by myself." _And what about when I transfer to UCLA?_

"Whitney and Missy could live here too." Spencer nodded. "This was too much wasn't it?"

"No, babe, stop thinking that. I'm sorry, I'm just still a little shocked is all." Ashley nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've only ever been more sure about one thing." Spencer made eye contact with Ashley and blushed. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for furniture and stuff."

"Thank you." Ashley smiled and nodded. "So, are we staying here tonight or going back to my dorm?"

"We're staying here. Tomorrow, while we are shopping, Whitney and Missy are going to get all your things so you never have to go back to that room. I know you've been having nightmares since you've been back."

"How am I going to get to campus?"

"Whit has a car right?" Spencer nodded. "Well, even more reason for at least Whitney to move in as well." Spencer chuckled. "There's one room that is already set up." Spencer smirked as she looked around for the bedroom door. "I'm probably going to have to carry you." Just then Spencer spotted the loft and the stairs that led up to it. "I remember you once saying you wanted to live in an apartment or house with a loft."

"Wow, I don't even remember saying that, but its true."

"I remember everything you tell me." Ashley quickly lifted Spencer up off her feet. "You know you always wanted me to sweep you off your feet. That's why you always wear those god awful uncomfortable shoes."

"Don't make me throw a slipper at you." Ashley laughed as she started climbing up the stairs. "When did you do all this?"

"Today." Ashley stopped at the top of the stairs and let Spencer stand. "I hope you like everything, if not, we can return it all tomorrow."

"It's beautiful Ashley." Spencer looked around and saw the large canopy bed, with rose petals all over the white bed spread. "I can't believe you did all this today."

"Well, you know me, I always wait until the last minute." Ashley lifted Spencer up again and carried her to the bed. "So much better than that tiny ass dorm bed."

"I wouldn't know yet." Ashley smirked and lightly threw a giggling Spencer on the bed. She quickly jumped up and straddled Spencer. "What were you more sure of?"

Ashley looked down at Spencer, her long blonde hair spread out under her head. "You."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

After Ashley's admission, Spencer leaned up and basically attacked Ashley's neck with her lips. "Oh God Spence." Spencer chuckled, sending vibrations through Ashley's body. Ashley grabbed Spencer's chin and brought their lips together. She pushed Spencer down and stretched out so their whole bodies were pushed together.

"This is much better than that tiny dorm bed," Spencer said as they broke for air. Ashley just nodded as she smiled and caressed Spencer's cheek. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too but what's in this room is all we have."

Spencer noticed something on the built in shelves out of the corner of her eye. "This is all we need. Just you, me, and the donuts."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she also looked at the shelves. "You and your donuts. You can never eat just one." Spencer chuckled as she thought about that day her and Ashley had run away. "That was fun until that weird guy showed up."

Spencer smiled at Ashley. "It was, although, I have yet to see that movie."

"I still can't believe you were actually paying attention to that movie." Ashley rolled halfway off of Spencer. "I mean, your totally hot, and yes before you ask, totally full of herself, girlfriend was walking around, wet, in nothing but a somewhat skimpy towel."

Spencer smirked as she remembered quite well. "Ashley, if I had done anything else, we may have still been there when my dad showed up. Now would you have really liked to have been walked in on by both my parents on two separate occasions?" Ashley made a face just thinking about it. "Exactly."

The two girls stayed on the bed like that for a while but Ashley couldn't stand being that close to Spencer in a bed, in a room with no one else likely to walk in. She started lazily drawing circles on Spencer's exposed stomach, smirking as the muscles twitched and Spencer let out a few small whimpers. Ashley leaned close and lightly blew on Spencer's ear and then whispered, "I think you are wearing too many clothes." Her hand stopped its teasing and hovered around the button of Spencer's jeans. "We're all alone, no roommate, no parents, no neighbors, maids, butlers, or any other possible distraction." Just then Spencer's cell phone rang. "You have got to be fucking shitting me."

Spencer softly chuckled as Ashley fell against her and pulled her phone out. "Who is it?"

"Your father." Ashley took a deep breathe and then opened the phone to answer. "Hi Mr. C." Spencer chuckled but prayed at the same time that the call wasn't really important.

Why hello Ashley. I forgot you weren't leaving until Sunday. Can I just talk to Spence real quick?

"Of course sir."

Ashley handed an anxious Spencer the phone. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

You're mom wants to come with us for Thanksgiving. Spencer looked at Ashley. You know it is all up to you since we'll be staying at your apartment.

"So I was the only one who didn't know about the apartment?" Ashley chuckled as she moved to Spencer's side. "Well, I don't really want mom here but I don't want to tell her that either. Wait a minute, when did you guys decide to come up here for Thanksgiving?"

Spencer could hear her father chuckling. We had decided to come up while you were in the hospital but I guess a certain someone didn't informed you of that little detail. Spencer jokingly glared at Ashley who blushed and looked away. Well, we'll just tell mom we aren't going up. I take it you had already made plans?

"Well, no, but, I don't really like being the one who decides whether mom gets to spend Thanksgiving with her family or not."

Your brothers don't really want her there. It's your apartment so, you have final say. If you want, I can tell her that I don't think it's a good idea.

Spencer smiled, knowing her father would always have her back. "I don't want her here Dad. She'll just make some remarks about Ashley getting me this place and it'll just make me mad."

It's settled then. Mom will not be joining us for Thanksgiving. Spencer chuckled a little as she heard her brothers in the background let out a small whoop of joy. I know you don't want to hear this right now Spencer, but I do think that at some point, you should give your mother another chance.

Spencer sighed and looked at Ashley. "I know Dad."

Okay. I love you sweetie. Tell Ashley I said good bye and to have a good flight on Sunday.

"I love you too Dad and I will make sure to tell her. Bye."

Bye hun.

Spencer flipped her phone closed and set it on her nightstand. She sighed and stared at it. Ashley looked at her girlfriend, concern evident in her eyes. "You okay babe?"

Spencer nodded and turned to looked at Ashley. "I'm fine. Thanksgiving is just going to be weird without my mother, you know?" Ashley nodded, she knew Spencer's family had always been big on holidays together. Spencer shook her head and smiled at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back and restarted the lazy circles on Spencer's stomach. "Now, where were we?" Spencer smirked as she flipped Ashley over and straddled her waist. "Well, this isn't where we left off but it's just as good, hell, even better than where we had left off." Spencer chuckled at her girlfriend's ramblings. "What are you chuckling at blondie?" Ashley grabbed the hem of Spencer's shirt and quickly pulled it off. "Much better." Spencer rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Ashley. "Let's get it on."

"Ashley?"

"Yea?"

"Just shut up and make love to me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – Shopping Spree**

The next day Ashley, Spencer, Missy, and Whitney all stood in the food court of the local mall. "What kind of furniture are we going to find here Ashley?" Spencer asked as she looked at a directory and couldn't find a single furniture store.

"We're not here for furniture Spence. I'm hungry and it was the closet place with food." Whitney snorted as Spencer rolled her eyes and Missy tried to hold in a giggle. "Panda Express is just calling my name." Ashley started heading towards the fast food Chinese place, leaving the other three girls to laugh at her.

"Well, as much as we are laughing at Ashley, I am hungry too and Panda Express sounds good to me."

"You're always hungry Whit," both Missy and Spencer said as they headed towards the Pizza Hut Express. Whitney groaned as her girlfriend and best friend laughed at her expense and quickly went in the same direction as Ashley.

"It's scary how alike the two of them are." Spencer nodded at Missy observations and looked over the menu. "Shit, Whitney has my wallet since I don't have any pockets."

"I've got it, don't worry." Spencer reached into her purse but then quickly smacked herself in the forehead. "Dammit, Ashley wouldn't let me bring my wallet because she insists that she pay for everything this weekend." Spencer carefully spun around and looked for Ashley and Whitney. "I don't see them in line so they must already be sitting down." She pulled her cell phone out and was about to call Ashley before the brunette was standing right in front of her, smiling sheepishly. She handed Spencer a twenty then walked back to the table.

"Man, she's whipped." Spencer chuckled and pushed Missy back in line.

After everyone had finished eating, the four girls just sat around talking for a while. "Ashley, where are we going to go shopping?"

"Well, it depends on what you want." Spencer glared at her. "What kind of furniture do you want? Are you looking for funky, modern, old, antiques, what?"

Spencer looked at Missy and Whitney. "Well, you guys are going to be living with me too so you should have a say."

"Funky." Spencer looked over at Missy and rolled her eyes. "You asked and you have seen my dorm room."

"We don't want the whole apartment to look like a dorm room Whit, that's the whole reason for moving off campus." Whitney rolled her eyes. "Talk to Missy about having your bedroom looking funky but not the whole place."

Whitney nodded and smiled sweetly at Missy. "We'll see." Whitney pouted but Missy just looked at her pointedly.

"How come when I pout I get looked at but when you pout you get whatever you want?" Missy shrugged. "It's not fair."

"You're not doing it right." Whitney looked over at Ashley. "You jut out the lip too much. Also, it shouldn't quiver that much. It looks like your bottom lip is having a seizure or something." Spencer chuckled and shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"Sweetie, you might think you can pout and get what you want, but how many times have I given up when you pouted?" Ashley blushed and started cleaning up everyone's trash. "Okay, how about a modern feel for the common areas and then the two of you can decide to do whatever you want with your bedroom." Missy and Whitney nodded. "So, where we going Ash?"

"Well, we can check out IKEA for the big furniture, like a bed for Missy and Whitney and maybe a table for the dining room." The other girls nodded. "I guess we can even look for a couch there but I think we should get that from a store that will deliver it for us."

"Yea, I don't think Whit's truck is big enough for a couch and all the other crap." Spencer stood up and waited for everyone else to do the same. "Let's get going then."

Spencer groaned as the girls made their way through IKEA. "This place is packed." She brought her crutches in close as someone passed and almost kicked one out from under her.

"Would you like me to get you a wheelchair Spence? I don't want you to get hurt." Spencer waved Ashley off as she found a clear path to the beds, where Missy and Whitney were already waiting. "I'm sorry Spence, I didn't even think about this place possibly being too packed to get around easily."

"Don't worry about it Ash, it's not your fault." Spencer plopped down on the bed Missy and Whitney were looking at. "This bed is awfully low to the ground." Whitney nodded as she looked around at the other beds.

"I like that it's low." Missy sat next to Spencer and leaned back. "Whitney doesn't though. She wants the freaking circle bed." Spencer chuckled as she watched both Ashley and Whitney wonder over to the circle bed. "Oh man, Ashley is just going to encourage her."

"Ashley hates those circle beds. She says they don't have enough room." As if on cue Ashley started walking back towards the two sitting girls, shaking her head. "Told you Ashley wouldn't be encouraging her."

"That crazy girl wants the damn circle bed." Missy and Spencer looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Missy already veto'd the circle bed." Ashley nodded. "Help me up." Ashley tried to help Spencer up but the bed was just too low. "Ugh, this damn bed is too low."

"See Missy! It's too low."

"Whit, Spencer is on crutches, of course it's too low for her to get up." Whitney groaned as she moved to help Ashley help Spencer up. She grabbed Spencer's crutches and then moved out of the way. Ashley lifted Spencer off the bed and then carefully set her on her feet, holding her up until Whitney gave her back her crutches. "I am not going to agree to the circle bed, but I will settle for a different one than this."

"How about the one over there behind the circle bed?" Spencer asked, pointing a higher version of the bed she had just been pulled off. Missy looked over at it then looked at Whitney. "Whitney?"

"It's not the circle bed," Whitney said, pouting.

"Get over the circle bed sweets. We ain't getting it." Spencer and Ashley chuckled as Missy got up and walked over to the bed Spencer pointed out.

"I really want the circle bed."

"Maybe when you get your own house you can get a circle bed in the basement or something, just so you can say you bought the damn circle bed," Ashley said with a smile.

"Yea Whit, it might be a good idea to just forget about the circle bed for now. I mean, it would probably be cool the first couple of nights but then it would just get really annoying I think."

"But I could build a rotating platform, and-"

"WHIT!" Whitney smirked as she noticed Spencer blushing and Ashley showing some interest in the circle bed now. "Go look at the damn other bed. I think Missy likes it. Ashley and I are going to go look at the couches." Spencer pushed Whitney towards Missy and then grabbed Ashley's arm, spinning her around, away from the circle bed. "Let's go find a damn couch." Ashley chuckled as she walked ahead of Spencer, clearing a path for her.

Two hours later and the girls were done. All four of them were sitting on the red couch Spencer had picked out along with a matching chair and love seat. All that was left was going downstairs and getting all the different things that were going to need to be put together.

"We still gotta put all the shit together after we buy it," Ashley groaned as she let her head fall onto Spencer's shoulder.

"Aww, poor Ashy tired?" Ashley nodded and cuddled closer. "Well, we should go get all the tables and stuff and get going cause you three are going to be busy putting all this shit together."

"Us three?" Whitney asked as she stood up. "Um, I think you mean all of us there Spence."

"I can't put this stuff together. Put together furniture means a lot of sitting on the floor and I am barely going to be able to get off this couch without help, let alone the freaking floor," Spencer said as she struggled to get up. "Ugh, these damn crutches."

Ashley stood up and took the crutches from Spencer. "Calm down babe. You're just going to get all frustrated and hurt yourself. Let me help you." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her up. "How about we get the stuff downstairs then go back to the apartment and take a nap? We are all tired and shouldn't be trying to put together furniture anyway."

"I second that," Whitney said.

Missy chuckled. "Of course you do Whit. Any chance to take a nap and you jump at it." Whitney stuck her tongue out at Missy but couldn't keep a straight face and ended up rolling her eyes as she chuckled a little. "One little problem with that plan though Ashley."

"What's that?"

"Well, you and Spence will have a place to lay down and take a nap but the furniture doesn't get delivered until tomorrow and our bed needs to be put together."

"Oh."

"Well, how about we put y'alls bed together then take our naps," Spencer suggested. "Your mattresses are already in your room."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Whitney said. The four of them headed downstairs.

By the time the four of them got everything from IKEA and got Missy and Whitney's bed put together, it was time to go to bed.

"Damn Missy, we could have just slept on the floor for our nap." Ashley chuckled from her spot on the floor between Spencer and Missy. The four of them were staring at the bed they had just barely managed to get together before midnight. "Seriously, it has never taken me that long to put something together from IKEA before." Spencer groaned and banged her head on the wall behind her. "What the hell Spence?"

"I want to go to bed. Now." Ashley chuckled again and stood up then helped Spencer up. "Thank you. Night guys. Um, wait a couple hours before you decide to …. christen your new bed." Whitney chuckled this time as Missy blushed. "See you tomorrow." Ashley and Spencer slowly made their way out of the room, leaving Whitney and Missy grinning at each other.

Whitney looked over at the bed and then back to Missy. "So, how long should we wait?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Spencer woke up smiling but could not help frowning as she realized Ashley would be leaving that afternoon. "Hey babe, why the long face?" Spencer turned to look at Ashley, and tried to smiled but failed miserably. "Aww, sweetie, I'm going to be back in a couple weeks for Thanksgiving. It won't be too bad. You got a cool new apartment that you're sharing with your friends."

"I know but I wish I was sharing it with you," Spencer said as she pouted.

"I know babe. I wish you were sharing it with me too." Ashley leaned forward and softly kissed Spencer. As Ashley pulled back she smirked. "So, Whitney and Missy didn't seem to have any trouble acclimating to their new bed."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yea, they didn't wait very long did they?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head until she noticed a glint in her girlfriend's eyes. "What you thinking Spence?"

Spencer smirked evilly and started getting out of the bed. "I have a plan." Ashley jumped up and helped with her crutches. "Thanks babe. Let's go wake up those noisy people."

Ashley smirked as she listened to Spencer whistle while making breakfast for everyone. Whitney was still grumbling about being rudely awakened by the two of them jumping on their bed and singing Mmmbop at the top of their lungs. Missy was still blushing. The two of them had been naked still. "You do realized the two of you asked for it, right Whit? Spencer and I could hear you guys all the way in our room, with the door closed and pillows covering our heads."

"Well, the two of you should have been breaking in your bed."

"We did." Whitney looked at Ashley in disbelief. "Last night," she said as Spencer walked in.

"We did what last night Ash?" Spencer asked.

"Break in our new bed." Whitney laughed as Spencer blushed an even brighter red than Missy was and sat down. "I'll get breakfast out here." Spencer nodded as Ashley stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Right as Ashley passed her, Spencer picked up one of her crutches and lightly hit Ashley. The brunette spun around and glared at an innocently smiling Spencer. "What was that for?" Ashley asked as she rubbed her butt where Spencer had hit her.

"What was what for?" Spencer replied, batting her eyelashes. Ashley playfully glared and backed the rest of the way into the kitchen. Spencer laughed and turned to her friends. "I'm not even going to ask how you guys slept last night, cause I know the answer already."

"Ha ha ha Spencer. Very funny. What time is the rest of the furniture getting delivered?"

"Soon," Ashley said as she walked out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other. "Whitney, could you get plates and utensils for all of us and Missy could you get the syrup and towels? I'm gonna find a blanket or something to set on the floor so nothing gets on the carpet."

"Sure thing Ash." Missy and Whitney got up and head into the kitchen.

"Why you still standing Spence?" Spencer shrugged and looked around the room. "Do you need help down? You know Whit or Missy would have helped you if you needed it."

"I know. Hey, there's a blanket in the corner over there." Ashley nodded and quickly got it then stood next to Spencer. "Ash, babe, I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired still. I think I'm gonna take a nap after you leave," Spencer said and Ashley watched a couple tears start falling down the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," Ashley said, wrapping her arms around Spencer. "I really don't want to go either but you'd kill me if I failed out of school." Spencer chuckled through her tears but did not loosen her hold on Ashley. "Three weeks babe. Only three weeks before you see me again and then it will be another three weeks before you are back in LA on break." Spencer nodded into Ashley's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you sitting down."

"I'm sorry Ashley. This has just been-"

"Spence, it's okay. I know how you feel. It's been an emotional couple of weeks. I love you though and I'm glad I was able to help you get through all of this."

Spencer smiled at Ashley and kissed her. "I love you too Ashley."

"Awwww," Whitney said as she walked into the kitchen. Missy turned and hit her in the shoulder. "Ouch. Geesh. They wake us up this morning and I can't make fun of them? What kind of a world did this turn into while we slept?"

"Shut up Whit and set out the blanket so Ashley can help Spencer." Whit grumbled but set the pile of plates down and picked up the blanket where Ashley had dropped it. "You two alright?" Missy asked as she noticed Spencer's tears.

"Yea, we're fine Missy. I'm just not looking forward to Ashley leaving today, that's all." Missy nodded. "Now, I'm hungry. Help me down Ash."

"But of course m'lady."

"Ash."

"Sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Spencer sighed as she walked into the apartment with Missy and Whitney. Ashley was gone for three weeks, three long weeks. Spencer flopped down onto the couch that had been delivered right before they left to bring Ashley to the airport. "Spence, you alright?" Missy asked as she carefully sat next to the blonde. Spencer nodded and closed her eyes. Missy looked at Whitney for help.

"Spence, we should do something, go see a movie or something."

Spencer opened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine guys, really. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Need help up?" Whitney asked as she offered Spencer her hand.

"Thanks." Spencer let Whitney help her up and then headed toward her bedroom. "Wake me up at five if I'm not already up?"

"Sure thing Spencer," Missy said. Her and Whitney watched Spencer carefully go up the stairs to her bedroom. Missy turned to Whitney. "You think she's going to be like this for three whole weeks?" Whitney shrugged. "Whit?"

"I love you Missy."

Missy smiled and pulled Whitney into a hug. "I love you too Whitney."

Spencer stared at the ceiling once she was able to climb into the large bed. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks but could not bring herself to wipe them away. She never thought a long distance relationship would be this hard, especially not for her and Ashley. Yes, they were still as much in love as they ever had been, but the time apart was getting harder and harder on the blonde. Being friends with Whitney and Missy helped some, but it also made things a little harder. The two of them were able to be together. They could go out on dates. They could kiss. They could make love whenever they wanted to, not that her and Ashley had not taken advantage of the time they had together to do all of those things. They just knew that their time was limited.

Spencer thought about calling Debbie but was still a little hesitant to become friends with her again. The former blonde had hurt her once already. Spencer could not help but wonder what happened to her to change her mind. She was afraid that Debbie had not really changed and had just spoken to her mother or worse, was friends with Spencer's former roommate. Spencer shuddered at that thought and roll into a ball. Her pillow was wet now but Spencer did not care. She just wanted to sleep.

Whitney sat on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. Missy was asleep, her head nestled in Whitney's lap, soft snores drifting to Whitney's ears. The brunette could not help but smile at the sounds coming from her girlfriend. She was so cute when she slept. Whitney only hoped her blonde friend was sleeping alright upstairs. Earlier when she had gone up to see if everything was all right, Whitney could hear Spencer crying through the door. It was only logical that the blonde eventually cry herself to sleep but Whitney wished it had not come to that. She sighed and brushed some hair out of Missy face.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Missy sat up and stretched. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine Whitney. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place." Missy moved closer and snuggled into Whitney's side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then what was with the big sigh a few seconds ago?" Missy asked, looking at Whitney with concern. "You worried about Spencer?" Whitney nodded. "She'll be fine. She's a tough girl and has gotten through worse I am sure."

"Hey guys." Whitney and Missy turned around and saw Spencer standing at the top of the stairs. "Could one of you help me down?"

"Of course," Whitney said as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to help the blonde.

"Geesh, I've never seen Whitney run to me like that. Should I be worried Spence?"

Whitney blushed as Spencer laughed. "Nah, she's too tall for me." Once Whitney had carried her downstairs, Spencer started digging through her purse. "Have either of you seen my cell? I want to see if Ashley text me or left me a message when she landed."

Whitney looked at her watch. "Wow, it has been long enough for her to have landed. I heard you phone ringing earlier but it wasn't Ashley's ring tone, could have been the text ring tone though."

"Both your text ringer went off as well as your default. They do sound a lot alike," Missy said as she handed Spencer her phone. "It fell out of your pocket before you went to take your nap."

"Thanks and I know they sound a lot a like. That's because Ashley and Whitney are the only people who ever send me texts. If it was Ashley either she used someone else's phone or my phone being stupid again and having her texts come in with regular ring." Spencer flipped her phone open and scrolled through her messages. "Okay, so Ashley is safe and sound in LA … well as safe and sound as you can be in LA."

Whitney chuckled but stopped as she noticed Spencer frowning. "What's wrong?"

"My friend Debbie called and left me a message."

"What's wrong about that?" Missy asked.

"Well, nothing yet, but this is the friend who visited me in LA and was a total bitch to Ashley."

"And she's calling you?" Whitney asked.

"She's called me before." Missy and Whitney both nodded. "Ashley and I met with her and she seemed to change."

"Have you listened to the message?" Missy asked. Spencer shook her head. "Are you going to listen to the message?" Spencer shrugged. "Spence?"

"I guess I should listen to it huh?" Missy nodded. "Okay." Missy and Whitney watched Spencer as she listened to the message. "She wants to go to a movie."

"And …"

Spencer glared at Whitney. "I can't go with her by myself. Will you guys please come with?"

"Of course," Whitney said. "We were going to try to drag you out of the house anyway." Spencer chuckled. "Missy was just about to let me actually carry you out of this apartment."

"I was not!"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Spencer looked around while Whitney waited in line for their tickets. Both Missy and Whitney insisted that Spencer pay for nothing. One thing they did not know was Ashley was the only person to ever do that before. Spencer quickly wiped away the traitor tear that fell from her eyes. Missy sadly smiled as she noticed but said nothing.

"Hey Spence." Spencer looked up and saw Debbie standing in front of her, looking a little more like the Debbie she use to know. "Spencer, what happened?"

"Huh? I thought you already knew about the attack?" Spencer asked, completely confused as to what Debbie was talking about.

"Yes, I already knew about that, but why are you crying? Are you in pain? We can do this another time if you'd like."

"No way in hell are we letting Spencer get out of this," Whitney said as she walked up to the group. "Blondie has been moping all day, she's not gonna do the same thing all night."

"Debbie, this is Whitney and Missy. I hope you don't mind them joining us."

"No, not at all, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sad that Ashley had to head back to LA. She's already missed so much school for me, I couldn't expect her to stay forever." Spencer carefully stood up and grabbed her crutches. "Let's head in so we can get some good seats." As Spencer turned around, she missed Debbie's small smirk, but neither Whitney nor Missy missed it. The two brunettes looked at each and both decided they needed to keep an eye on Debbie.

Everyone followed Spencer into the theater and all the way to the back. "Spencer, are you sure you want to sit all the way back here?" Whitney asked.

"Yea, if we sit in the front we can be the first out of the theater and you'll have a little more leg room."

"Both those might be true Whit and Missy, but I am slow to get up and down. If we sit back here, then we can let everyone else clear out and not have to worry about how long I am taking to get up. That's also why I brought us to the side farthest away from the exit."

"Which could prove to be a bad idea if something happens."

Spencer chuckled. "Missy, nothing is going to happen that we need to run out of here."

"You realize that because you said that, something is going to happen?" Whitney asked with a small smirk and as motioned for Missy to head into the row before her. Spencer just shook her head. "You sitting between Miss and me?"

"Sit between you two love birds? I don't think so." Spencer smirked at Whitney's blush. "So glad the lights aren't down yet," Spencer said with a chuckle. "Also, I need to sit on the edge so I can stretch out the one leg a little more than I would be able to on the inside." Whitney glanced at Debbie and then sat next to her girlfriend. "You're next Debs."

"You sure you don't want to sit next to your friends?" Debbie asked with a little apprehension. She had seen the look Whitney had thrown in her direction.

"I will be sitting next to a friend," Spencer said then smiled at the former blonde. "Now get your ass in the row and sit down. My arms are starting to hurt from having to keep myself upright."

"Shit, sorry." Debbie moved and sat down then watched as Spencer slowly sat down. "You all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired and sore, but it's all good." Debbie nodded and tried to relax. "Whitney, pass the popcorn."

"Nuh uh. You said you didn't want popcorn so now you don't get any."

"Oh come on Whitney. You knew I would want popcorn."

Whitney smirked. "Should have asked for some when we were buying snacks."

"Missy," Spencer whined causing Debbie to chuckle. Whitney threw her a dirty look, quieting her right away.

"Whitney, give Spencer some popcorn."

"No." Missy grabbed the bag from Whitney and passed it to Debbie. "Hey!"

"Debbie, please pass the popcorn to Spencer," Missy said as she shook her head. "Whitney apparently never learned to share." Spencer took the bag from Debbie and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Once she was down to one piece, she turned and threw it at Whitney. "Spencer!" Missy said as she tried to not laugh at the expression on her girlfriend's face.

Whitney just took a sip of her soda and shook her head before picking up her box of candy. Spencer slumped back, disappointed that the taller brunette had not retaliated. "Hey Spence." Just as Spencer turned to look at Whitney, she felt something hit her forehead. Looking down in her lap, Spencer saw a green dot. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?" Spencer pouted and sat back in her seat. "Spencer." Spencer shook her head as the house lights went down. "Spencer."

"Whit, the movie is starting, please don't get us kicked out again," Missy said as a few people turned around and glared at them.

Spencer turned to look at her two friends. "You guys got kicked out of a theater?!"

"SHHHH!" said a man in front of Spencer.

"You realize you made more noise yelling shhhh at me than I was making in the first place, right?" The man turned around and glared at Spencer until he noticed her crutches. Spencer raised an eyebrow and the man just shook his head and turned around. Spencer smirked and sat back in her seat. "You are explaining all after the movie you two." Whitney groaned and slumped in her seat while Missy and Debbie chuckled.

Halfway through the movie, Spencer noticed Debbie's arm around her shoulders. She shrugged, trying to get Debbie to move but the former blonde took no notice. Finally, Spencer just moved Debbie's arm herself. "Oops, sorry Spence," Debbie whispered. Spencer smiled tightly and went back to watching the movie.

With only a half hour left in the movie, Debbie's arm had made its way around Spencer's shoulders again. Her jaw clenched, Spencer leaned forward, letting Debbie's arm fall behind her and grabbed her crutches. She jumped up as she felt Debbie's hand fall lightly onto her butt. "Debbie!" she hissed.

Debbie looked at her innocently as Whitney and Missy turned to see what was going on. "Is everything alright?" Whitney whispered, glaring at Debbie.

"I have to go. I'll wait for you guys in the lobby," Spencer said then slowly made her way out of the theater.

"I think I'm going to go with her," Debbie said and stood up.

"Like hell you are." Whitney pushed Debbie back into her seat and climbed over her legs to get out of the aisle. She then ran after Spencer. Missy shook her head as she stood up and followed her girlfriend, leaving Debbie all by herself.

The two brunettes found Spencer sitting on a couch in the lobby, just watching people walk by. "Spence?" Missy asked as she sat next to the blonde. Spencer looked up and Missy saw the tears making their way down Spencer's cheeks. "Spencer, what happened?"

"Debbie was making moves on me."

"WHAT?!" Whitney yelled. Everyone in the lobby turned and looked at her. "I'm going to kill her."

Missy grabbed Whitney's hand before she could go running back into the theater. "Whitney, sit down."

"Actually, can we just go? Please?" Spencer asked, looking at her friends.

"Of course," Whitney said. She grabbed Spencer's crutches as Missy helped her up. "Let's get you home and watch some movies at home. We have all kinds of DVDs, some that aren't even open yet."

"You mean I have DVDs that aren't even open yet?" Spencer asked with a sad smirk. "You open them as soon as you leave the store. You'd probably open them sooner if you could."

"Yea, yea, yea. Let's go home."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Spencer sat in class between Whitney and Missy as usual. Unfortunately, her mind was not on the lecture their professor was giving. She knew this week was going to be really long, and it was only Tuesday. Luckily, Spencer had not seen Debbie since the movie theater and ever luckier for Debbie, neither had Whitney. The only good thing about this week was her, Whitney, and Missy were having a blast working on their apartment.

Spencer smiled when she noticed Whitney looking at her in concern. She knew it was because of her lack of note taking. Spencer shrugged and tried to pay attention. Both her hands were squeezed quickly. Spencer rolled her eyes but her smile grew. She let go of her friends' hands and dug around in hr book bag. She pulled out her math notebook and a pen then started her usual note taking.

"Finally, I hate taking notes," Whitney whispered. Spencer lightly smacked her arm. "Sorry." Missy rolled her eyes. "You can borrow my notes for what you missed."

"Thanks Whit cause I wasn't even going to ask you for the," Spencer said with a smile.

The three girls were sitting in the grass out on the quad, completely bundled up since it was freezing outside. Spencer stretched and smiled as her no longer casted leg peeked out from the blanket covering her and her friends.

"You realize we look crazy sitting out here, right?" Whitney asked.

"It's supposed to snow Whit," Missy said as she cuddled closer to her girlfriend. "Don't you want to see the first snow fall of the season before its muddied by people walking all over it?" Missy asked, batting her eye lashes at Whitney.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Besides, if we go to the apartment, we're going to be working on it not lounging around."

"Yea, so, we're going to lunch here on campus?"

"Of course Whitney would think of food," Spencer said to Missy. Whitney made a face, but said nothing. "Wow. Not going to say anything Whit?"

"So, when it supposed to snow?" Spencer and Missy laughed and bumped their shoulders into Whitney. "Fine, I'll shut up."

Spencer walked around the school bookstore while she waited for Missy and Whitney to finish talking to some people from another one of their classes. She was looking at hoodies, hoping to find one to send to Ashley. Spencer had stolen Ashley's favorite hoodie when she left for Ohio and wanted to send her a new one to replace it. Spencer looked down at Ashley's hoodie and smiled. It still smelled like Ashley a little.

"Hey Spence." Spencer spun around and glared at Debbie. "It's good to see you off the crutches," Debbie said.

"What do you want Debbie?" Spencer noticed the brunette had the decency to look ashamed.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the movies the other night. It was totally inappropriate."

"Yes, it was," Spencer said.

"Your friends probably hate me."

"Basically," Spencer said bluntly, figuring there was no need to spare Debbie's feelings at this point. She was starting to feel like she was back in LA when Debbie visited during her Spring Break. Ashley was right to not like her. "So, you apologized, was there something else you wanted?" Debbie shook her head. "Good, because my friends should be back any minute now, and if they see you, a football team couldn't hold even one of them back, let alone both of them."

"I hope you can eventually forgive Spence. We use to be the best of friends."

Spencer looked at Debbie. "You can't be serious? Debbie, we've been through this before. Remember, your Spring Break a couple years ago?"

"I've changed since then," Debbie pleaded.

"Sure you did. Now you're a gay bitch instead of just a bitch." Spencer turned around and walked farther into the store. "Where the hell are Missy and Whitney?" she mumbled under her breath.

Missy watched as Spencer moved around in the kitchen like a zombie. She then turned and saw her girlfriend doing the same, but Whitney looked pissed off as well. This was not a good thing. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything," Spencer said as she leaned against the counter.

"Spence, you can't let Debbie ruin our day."

Whitney pounded her fist on the counter. "If I ever see her …"

"You'll do nothing Whitney," Spencer said. Sighing, she pushed her hair back. "She's not worth possibly getting in trouble."

"She may not be, but you are Spence," Whitney said. Spencer smiled back and nodded her thanks.

"How about a movie marathon?" Spencer and Whitney looked at Missy like she had lost her mind. "What?"

"When have we ever been able to agree on a movie?" Spencer asked. "It usually ends with us wrestling over who gets to choose."

"And as much as I must admit I enjoy that view," Missy started with a wink to Spencer, "I would much rather be the one wrestling with Whitney. Also, I said MARATHON, meaning more than one movie. We each choose a movie, no one has any veto rights, and we watch all three."

"We have classes tomorrow Missy," Whitney said.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Whitney?" Spencer asked as Missy felt her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Whitney lightly smacked Missy's hand away. "I'm fine thank you very much. You two are the big school nerds. I was just saying what I know both of you are thinking."

"Whitney, I came up with the idea," Missy said as she walked into the living room.

"And I actually was just thinking about what movie I was going to pick," Spencer said as she reached up and grabbed a box of popcorn. "You get to make the popcorn since you were trying to be a party pooper." Spencer smirked at Whitney and threw the box at her. "Time to go pick a movie."

"I get first choice!" Whitney yelled as Spencer ran to the living room.


End file.
